THE GAME glee version
by mangoblogs
Summary: This was requested. A crossover samcedes fic. I suck at summaries but if you've ever seen the Game when it was on UPN /CW then this is what this is about. I don't own neither shows. Other glee cast do appear. Sam is Derwin and Mercedes is Melanie. Enjoy! Rated M for language!
1. Episode 1

The Game (glee version)

*****hey y'all I received a request on tumblr asking me to blend glee and the show the game samcedes style. I debated over it because I really should be focusing on my children's book (it's doing well thank you if ur wondering) but anyway here it is. This is just a "one shot" let me know what u think so far. If you like it or nahhhhh. Can you tell who's who? Have you seen The Game? I used to love it before it went to BET and died! Anyways I don't own either show or characters. I don't remember the name of the person that requested this either. I will share on tumblr. I'm mango-blogs on there.******

* * *

><p>"Yo Rookie! Why ain't you wearing the jock strap on your face like we told you?" Puck asked as he shuffled through his duffle bag. Sam looked around at his team mates and laughed as if they were telling a joke. He was told in orientation by the guys that he had to wear every time he was in the locker room. "Ohhhhhhhhh you thought it was a joke?"<p>

"Yeah my man you gotta wear it! We all had to do it!" Artie said as he sniffed his pits. "Yo Puck you got any deodorant? I refuse to buy any more for the rest of the year. It's just not part of my budget but Brits told me i can't come home funky no more!"

"Artie you gotta stop being cheap, man! Or you gon lose that fine ass wife of yours!" Puck said digging in his locker for a new pack. "Go long!" Puck said as Artie ran further down the locker room and caught it. Sam shook his head in amusement as he placed the jock strap back on his face. Although the fellas were rough with him he enjoyed every minute of it. He felt a sense of brotherhood when he was there.

Things were great for him the moment he got signed to the San Diego Sabers as a 2nd string receiver. He relocated with his girlfriend and things couldn't have been better for them. He was an only child growing up so the team automatically gave him brothers. And just like brothers they looked out for him but also picked on him. He took it all in stride. All of it will be worth it once he got on the field and started making the big money! At least that's what he promised his girlfriend Mercedes. He had to do some serious convincing to get her to relocate with him and go to med school at San Diego University.

"So fellas what we doing tonight?" Sam asked as he ran behind to catch up. They looked at him like the little brother who wanted to go clubbing with his big Bros who wanted him to stay home. He had to find a way to show them he was cool. He knew this was a great night to do it since Mercedes was going to meet with the Sunbeams today she nor any of the ladies will be home or expecting them.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat in the back of the room and watched as the girlfriends of the Sabers players discussed different events. She was only doing this because Sam said it would help him especially with how he's been treated on the team. Mercedes loved Sam with all her heart but with all her studies she just really didn't have the time to be here. He told her plenty times to go and each time she made an excuse but finally she gave in. Their relationship was straining because of how occupied they were. Not to mention Sam accused her of not being supportive. She hated hearing that so she decided to put her studies aside for her man.<p>

"Any one have any ideas for the charity party? I nominated to host a charity event in honor of Lord tubbington, my cat!" Brittany said. Mercedes looked around the room completely unsure if she was serious, but by the looks of everyone it looked like she was. "As President of the Sunbeams I think I speak for us all when I say that the world has to many stray cats and as Sabers we need to do something about it!"

"Is she for real?"Mercedes finally asked the Latina woman sitting next to her. "She can't be serious!" Mercedes said before sipping her wine.

"The bitch is serious!" The Latina woman replied not looking for her and sipping her drank. "You got a problem with cats?"

"Who has a problem with cats?" Brittany asked. Mercedes still confused as she looked at everyone staring at her. "Great job Mercedes now you got everyone looking at you!" She thought to herself.

"This new bitch trying to run things!"

"I am not trying to run anything!" Mercedes responded placing her drink down. "I just can't believe you were serious!"

"So you think you have a better idea?" The Latina asked. "Who are you anyway?"

"I... am... my name is Mercedes Jones..." She began to say but was cut off when everyone started asking who was her man and why was she there. "My boyfriend is Sam Evans, wide receiver!" She announced proudly.

"Who the fuck is a Sam Evans?"

"Let me go get the roster!" Brittany said downing the last bit of her drink. "Calm down ladies!" She said running to the back.

"Look here, let me give you a run down newbie of how things go around here!" The Latina said standing up. "My name is Santana Lopez and Brits over there..."she said pointing her drink over at Brit who was frantically looking through the roster for Sam. "That's my homegirl, the bitch crazy, but she my homegirl, you don't come up in here talking bout her, ok?" Santana said looking Mercedes up and down.

"Ummm...I think we got off on the wrong foot here..."Mercedes said as she tried to calm down and remember she was doing this for Sam.

"Ohhhhhhhhh her boyfriend is the rookie!" Brittany said out loud as everyone laughed. Mercedes looked around confused.

"Lemme see him!" Santana said pulling the book and looking Sam up and then back at Mercedes. "Ohhhhhhhhh i see them trouty lips!" The sunbeams laughed again. Mercedes was through by that point. She didn't need this.

"You know what! Forget this and all of yall!" She said stomping up the stairs and then turning back. "You see this is all y'all have but me I'm in med school! One day you'll be on a gurney praying I save your life!" She turned on her heels and almost fell but Brit caught her.

"Slow down! We're all sisters here!" Brit said smiling at her. "Ladies let's meet another day!" She said as the other girls left.

"Why are you helping her? She's in MED SCHOOL! She don't need us!" Santana said drinking straight out the bottle.

"Mercedes, that's your name right?"

"Yeah!" She replied. She was definitely embarrassed but she walked back to her seat and listened to them. "I'm sorry I was rude!"

It's cool your new... going through a lot with your husband Simpson!"

"Sam!"

"That's what I said!"

"No you said..." Mercedes began to correct her when she looked over at Santana shaking her head discreetly telling her to let it go.

"How are y'all though? When me and Artie first started our relationship was on the rocks and we barely had sex more than 3 times a day!"

"Three times?"

"The bitch is a rabbit!"Santana said walking around drinking from the bottle. It took everything out of Mercedes not to laugh.

"Well we have been having some problems. And our schedules conflict 'cause of my studies. I'm doing this to show support but I really just want the spice back in the relationship." Mercedes opened up to them and was shocked. She never thought she would just talk freely like this.

"You know what! You need to do what Brit does for Artie... She teaches a class too!" Santana added sitting down.

"Ohh yes Mercedes! A nice strip tease will wake him right on up!"

"Wanky!"

"Get dressed in nothing but a trench coat or a skimpy negligée and sit in his favorite seat waiting for him. He will love it!"

"You think so?" Mercedes didn't have any sexy negligée but she could always buy some on the way home and surprise him.

"With an ass like yours, he'll love it!" Santana said looking at Mercedes ass and drinking some more. Mercedes wasn't too sure about Santana but she took their advice and went to surprise her man.

First thing she did was went shopping. She a sexy two piece negligée that showed off her curves and plumped up her breast. The black and red color looked exceptional on her skin and it came with a silk robe so she didn't need the trench coat. She went home bathed and oiled up and got dressed. Lit some candles all around. Played some R. Kelly and took a seat waiting for him to get home.

* * *

><p>Sam was excited that the fellas were finally coming to his place. They grabbed some pizza and beers and followed him to his place. Of course they joked on where he lived. The car he drove although Artie said he thought it was a smart move financially.<p>

"You can't make billions and live in the hood! It's a fact!" Puck said following Sam to the door. Sam laughed at the conversation they were having.

"I don't make billions yet and I don't live in the hood! Once I make decent money I'll make the investment and move to a house!" Sam said searching for his keys.

"If it weren't for Brit and the fact that my mom nosy I'd still live with her! Free home cooked meals, Brit can't cook for shit, free cleaning and baby sitting! I'd be living the life yo!" Artie said as he watched Sam fumble with his keys.

"Well y'all gon love inside my baby Mercedes decorated it just wait til you see-" Sam said as he opened the door in shock. Right in front of him sat Mercedes on the lazy boy with her legs wide open wearing a skimpy outfit. Mercedes screamed and closed her legs running to the back.

"Ohhhhhhhhh we like her decorations!" Puck said. Sam turned and pushed them out of his house with their mouths wide open.

"Mercedes WHAT THE HELL?"


	2. Episode 2

*****okay I know I said one shot but dammit THE GAME was the show back in the day ugh... Damn u anon for sucking me in... Merwin was my heart of heart OTPs and to combine them with samcedes ughhhhh... anyway I don't own any of these shows or people. I am doing these episodes that I love so... This is episode 2 lol I hope you like it. I'm trying to stay true to the characters on glee and on The Game. I hated making Quinn Dionne but no one could do her justice like my girl Quinn.*******

* * *

><p>Mercedes felt so bad and embarrassed about what happened. Sam was livid at first but they talked it through and decided they would start making time for each other so that things like that wouldn't happen. If someone told her a year ago this would have been her life she would call them crazy. Things back home in Lima, Ohio were a bit more calmer but they were adjusting. She laughed to herself as she read a text message Sam sent her which was a poem inviting her to their first away game.<p>

"Must be some text message!"

"Huh?" Mercedes snapped out of lala land to look over at her lab partner Mike. He was one of the only med students who spoke to her on a regular.

"Was that Sam?" Mike asked removing his goggles and looking at her. She blushed and put her phone away. "I'll take that as a yes!" He said laughing.

"Yeah he was just inviting me to his first away game." She said proudly.

"Must be cool being able to go to those games. Dating a football player and all!"

"It has it's perks and flaws too!"Mercedes said replacing her goggles. "Yeah I go to these games and all but I also gotta deal with groupies and this group he had me join. The Sunbeam's... ugh!"

"What's wrong with them?" He asked laughing at her rolling her eyes. Mercedes decided to tell him what they convinced her to do and how she got caught in the worst way. "Wow... I can understand your embarrassment... but you're hot so I'm sure Sam was jealous, right?" Mike added making Mercedes blush.

"Well not exactly! He was mad! But we made up and I guess that's why he invited me to go but I'm not going to go." Mercedes said putting her goggles back on.

"Why not?"

"I really need to study. You know how hard this is. I don't have the luxury of just winging it."Mercedes said feeling defeated. On one side she wanted to be supportive and on the other side she wanted to succeed. "If I was smart like you I'd pull it off."

"You are smart and if you want I can tutor you for the test since you're not going to the game!" Mike offered. Mercedes was unsure if that was a good idea but she thought about it and racked her brain before agreeing.

"I have to talk to Sam about it first!" She decided to say instead.

"Cool... just call me and we'll set it up!"

Mercedes knew she needed his help but she knew Sam needed her there at the game. She was hoping that when she got home he was in a good mood so that they can talk about it maturely.

Sam was still getting joked on for what happened with Mercedes in the locker room. He took it in stride but deep down it was bugging him. He had no problem taking jokes on himself but when it came to his girl he was protective. He hated that the guys got to see Mercedes that way. She was looking sexy as hell and he wanted to punch their eyes out to make sure they couldn't enjoy her view but he needed his job. Mercedes felt bad too and he knew she meant well so to cheer her up he invited her to the game. She replied that they'd talk about it later.

"There's my number 1 client!" Sam placed the weights he was lifting down to turn and see Quinn his image consultant walking his way. "Are you ready for your first away game?" She asked.

"Yup!" Sam said flashing her a genuine smile. He liked Quinn she handled her job well. She helped him with his image and branding, although it wasn't much at that point. Sam noticed the fellas looking at her especially Puck.

"I'll have all your things ready before you leave."she said sauntering away. All the guys stopped talking as they watched her sashay away in her tight gray pencil skirt with her blond hair swaying as she walked. She smiled at each as she walked away.

"Rookie, you hitting that?"

"No way! Mercedes is the only one for me!"

"After what we saw I can understand man!" Artie said giving Sam high five.

"Well imma definitely try to get all up on that if you don't mind!" Puck continued. "I would have seven babies with her, man!"

"You know nothing about making babies!" Artie said as he began to lift weights. The locker room erupted with laughter at Puck.

"Your mother thinks differently!" Puck added as the locker room erupted again. Sam laughed at their jokes as he continued to lift weights as well. "But seriously Sam, hook me up!"

"Look hook yourself up! I'm not into Quinn! I love my girlfriend! That's why I invited her to the away game!" Sam stated proudly.

"Whoaaaaa rookie!" Artie said putting the weights away.

"You do not invite wives or girlfriends to the away games!"Puck added. "You're trying to get people killed. The away games is when the fellas get the hoochies!"

"I don't want them! I just want my Mercedes!" Sam said again looking at them. They can push him around on everything bit not on his relationship. That's where he drew the line.

"It's not a request? Your girl can't come! Period!"

"Look, I feel you Sam but it really is a bad idea OK!" Artie added. Sam saw the sincerity in his eyes and realized he had to tell Mercedes she couldn't come after all. He hoped she was in a good mood when he got home.

* * *

><p>"Babe, are you home?" Mercedes asked as she entered their apartment. She could hear he was in their bedroom talking with someone. She placed her keys and purse on the table and headed for the room. Then she heard the laughter of someone she couldn't stand. Quinn Fabray! Although Sam was totally oblivious to the fact that Quinn wanted Sam, Mercedes saw right threw her. She was always flirting with him and it irked her to the core. The problem was... the girl was good at her job so she couldn't really ask Sam to let her go.<p>

"Mercedes I'm in here with Quinn talking about the away game." He said as they walked out. "She was just giving me ideas of what to wear..."

"I'm sure!" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Mercedes it's really nice seeing you again. You're looking well!" Quinn stated before grabbing her purse. "I hate to run but I gotta go get things rolling."

"Drive safe!" Mercedes said mimicking her voice. Sam looked at Mercedes in shock as he closed the door behind Quinn.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I don't like her!"

"Baby, we've talked about this." Sam said rolling his eyes in frustration. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind kissing the nape of her neck. "You don't have to worry about Quinn!"

"Okay Sam!" Mercedes said smiling. "I brought some takeout for dinner. Thought we can talk about this away game." When she mentioned it she felt Sam stiffen up and he loosened his hold around her. "Every thing OK?" Mercedes asked as she made his plate. She eyed him as he sat down.

"Well I mentioned to the fellas about you coming and was told wives weren't allowed."

"Well I'm just your girlfriend...so..."

"Mercedes, we're practically married! We argue like em! You know what they meant!" Sam said looking at her. She pushed his plate to him then prepared her own. "Look, you make my plate for me..."

"Then why haven't you put a ring on it?"

"You said we weren't ready!"

"That was in high school Sam!" She replied before they both broke out laughing. They fell silent as they realized they were joking on something very important. "Look Sam, it's okay! I was actually going to tell you if you'd be okay with me staying."

"Really?" Sam asked looking at her. Mercedes avoided his eyes as she continued to play with her food. "You didn't want to go?"

"No... no... I wanted to go. I want to support you and all! I just have so much studies and Mike told me he'd tutor me..."

"Who's Mike?" Sam said dropping his fork. Mercedes was startled by the loudness of his fork hitting the glass table.

"Sam! You could have broke the table!"

"Damn the table Mercedes! Who's this Mike guy?"

"Sam... calm down! He is a classmate! The more he helps me the better things will get for us. I won't be so stressed about my grades." Mercedes explained. She watched Sam calm down and analyze the details in his mind. She smiled at how cute he got when he was really trying figure things out. She reached over and touched his hand. "He's just a classmate!"

"Do I get to meet him?"

* * *

><p>The day Sam was going away had came and Mercedes was sad that she was going to be without him. He promised to call when he could. And that next game she was coming no matter what the guys say. She knew he was just saying that so she didn't make a big deal. She sent Mike a text letting him know she was open for the study session if the offer was still on the table. He quickly responded that it was. She was just about to text the address when the bell rang.<p>

"Coming!" She shouted as she ran to the door. She opened it and saw Quinn standing there with her suitcase and dressed to kill in a nice pantsuit.

"Mercedes, how are you?"

"Quinn!"

"Ummm, did I miss Sam already?" Quinn asked looking behind Mercedes as if he was hiding. Mercedes looked her up and down then focused on the suitcase.

"He left already!" She replied.

"Ohhh well guess I'll see him there!" She said turning away.

"Excuse me? You're going to the away game?"

Quinn turned around slowly and smiled at Mercedes and walked back. "I go to all the away games!" Then she turned and walked away. Mercedes stood there on shock.

"Ohhhhhhhhh hell to no!" She said slamming the door. "Guess who else is going too!" Mercedes said heading to her room to pack.


	3. Episode 3

*****Episode 3-this is a combination of another set of my favorite episodes of The Game. I don't own glee or the game. I wish I owned Derwin tho... He's one healthy piece of fineness. Anyway this one is longer because it's 3 episodes in one. Hope y'all like it! ******

* * *

><p>Mercedes arrived at the hotel just in time to get into Sam's room. She was on the phone with Santana as she told her what to look for. Mercedes was grateful she had a friend like Santana in her corner, as mean as she may be, she was helpful for something. And she needed all the help she could get because she never did anything like this before.<p>

"First thing you gotta do is check the sheets! Smell them and make sure there's no fruity smell. Then go to the bathroom and look for any feminine items!" Santana instructed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Mercedes said as she did everything Santana said. "I really shouldn't be doing this! Sam would never cheat on me!"

"You're so naïve Med school!"Santana said. "You think you're back home in Lame-a Oh hell no, dealing with them lame Ohio bitches?"she paused for no answer and then continued. "This is the big leagues you're dealing with here! These football groupies don't give a damn that you're his girl. They don't even care when the guys are married!"

"I trust Sam though! I really shouldn't have come here!" Mercedes said as she stepped away from the closet. "Sam's not like these guys!"

"Sam is not the reason you flew yo ass over there! Quinn is and trust me, I've met her she's feisty!" Santana said almost as if she admired her. Mercedes thought about what Santana said and couldn't deny that it was true. She knew then she only had to deal with her insecurities not Sam.

"I'm on my way back home. I'll call you later!" Mercedes said before hanging up. She was just about to leave when she heard Sam coming. "Oh hell no!" She exclaimed and ran to the closet.

* * *

><p>"If I was just another dusty record on a shelf..." He came in rapping and mumbled the rest kicking his shoes off before throwing himself on the bed. "Check it trouty I can handle that..." All day he'd been waiting to hear Mercedes voice and now all she was one speed dial button call away. He listened while the phone rang silently wishing she was there. He continued to sing the tune to her ringtone when suddenly he paused and realized he could hear it. He got off the bed and followed the sound to the closet. "Awww man don't tell me I packed Mercedes cell phone." He said pulling the closet open.<p>

"Surprise!" Mercedes shouted.

"Mercedes? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Did I just get one of my wishes, 'cause if I knew I would have wished for you to be in this closet with some explanation!"

"Okay Sam, I know I'm not supposed to be here but I really wanted to come and surprise you!" She lied. Sam knew she was lying because she shifted her eyes to the left and he knew those signs.

"Mercedes, why are you really here?" Sam said taking her hand and pulling her out of the closet. They both sat on the bed while he waited on her response.

"Okay I...I guess I was kinda jealous when I heard Quinn was going to be here..." She began. Sam placed a hand on his forehead in frustration. He was tired of having this conversation and really didn't know what else he could say to make her see he didn't want Quinn. "But hey, don't get frustrated! I came to my senses and was just about to have leave when you came in." She confessed.

"Mercedes, we gotta trust each other more!" Sam said looking at her. She placed her forehead on his looking into his green eyes before she closed hers. Sam softly touched her cheeks before kissing her softly. "We'll talk when I get home?"

"Sure!" Mercedes replied kissing him back before getting up and leaving. Sam watched her leave then dropped his body down on the bed staring at the ceiling before dozing off.

* * *

><p>Mercedes got back home and decided to invite Mike over the next day after all. There was no sense in not taking advantage of the situation. And they studied for hours, taking breaks here and there to eat or just joke around. They began talking about their high school days which distracted them completely.<p>

"Most people in my school thought I'd major in dancing. My girlfriend at the time broke up with me because I chose med school over dance!" Mike stated.

"Almost the same with me but I was a singer."Mercedes said proudly. "Only difference is Sam stood by me just like I stood by his choice to pursue football over art!"

"That's really cool that y'all have that type of relationship! I would love to have a supportive girlfriend like you. That's willing to sacrifice so much just in her faith in me." Mike said looking at Mercedes as she blushed. They gazed in silence for a minute before Mike spoke again. "I gotta hear you sing now!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh nooooo not happening!"

"How bout this? You sing..." He said getting out of his seat and heading her way. "And we dance?" He asked with his hand out. Mercedes looked at his hand then back at him and smiled. What can go wrong?

"Alright... what shall I sing?"

"I don't care sing the alphabet!" He said placing his hand on the small of her back. She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder and took his other hand in hers.

"Funny! I'll sing Silent night! How about that?"

"Strange but I can dig it!" He said smiling as they began to waltz around the room. Mercedes had no idea what she was doing. "Just follow my lead." He instructed as she began to sing. She can tell he was impressed with her singing just as she was impressed with how easily he made the waltzed seem. She only stepped on his foot once.

"Oops! Sorry!" She said laughing but she continued to sing as they did circles around the room to her voice. Once they got to the end of the song Mike twirled her around and then dipped her just as Sam walked in.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked as he watched an Asian man dipping his girlfriend. He felt fumes steaming out of his ears as he watched them stand up and fumble with words.<p>

"Hi I'm Mike!" Mike said putting his hand out to Sam. Sam never looked his way. He kept his eyes right on Mercedes. "Well, I guess I will go now!"

"You do that!" Sam stated still not looking his way. Mike walked over and grabbed his backpack and books then looked are Mercedes for a minute as if he wanted to hug her but didn't. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"Ohhhh kay! See you around Mercedes!" Mike said walking past Sam. "Nice meeting you Sam!"

"Wish I could say the same!" He said through his teeth finally looking away from Mercedes to close the door. "You ready to explain?"

"Sam, he was just tutoring me..."

"Ooh you're majoring in dance now? Forgive me I didn't know you were auditioning for Dancing With The Stars!" He said sarcastically walking past her to put away his things in the bedroom. He felt Mercedes follow him into the room.

"Okay I guess I deserve that! We took a break and that's..." Mercedes started explaining. Sam wasn't hearing none of that. "He's just a classmate and a friend, Sam!" Mercedes continued as he went to the bathroom and got ready to shower. "He told me he was dancer..." She continued as Sam pretended to ignore her and started to shower. "I told him I used to sing and how supportive you were of my choice to be a doctor instead..." Sam rolled his eyes. "I told him how much I love you for it! He was only here to tutor me!" Mercedes kept trying to explain it to him. None of which mattered because they should have been studying only. He got or the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist looking at her the whole time.

"You're going to need a new tutor then!" Sam said as he walked out the bathroom. "Obviously he doesn't understand the concept!"

"Are you serious right now?"

"As a heart attack!" He replied. "I don't want you seeing him anymore as a tutor! Or whatever he was just trying to be in the middle of the living room!"

"You can't tell me who to be friends with or who I work with just like I can't tell you who to work with!" Mercedes challenged. He already knew where this was going. "Like you and..."

"Don't you dare compare Quinn to Mike! Quinn helps with my career!"

"Well if you think about it so is Mike!"

"By ballroom dancing, dirty dancing style? You don't need Patrick Swayze to get a doctorate!" Sam said as he applied deodarant.

"Sam you act like you found us bumping and grinding! Mike doesn't flirt with me like Quinn flirts with you! I've been understanding with her why can't you be the same with Mike?" Mercedes asked. Sam paused and thought about it and felt she was right. She has been putting her feelings aside about Quinn for some time now and he knew if she felt as strongly about Quinn like he did Mike, he had to make it right. He walked over to his cell phone and pressed call under Quinn's name. "What are you doing?"

"Making things right!" Sam said as he waited. "Hello Quinn it's Sam!"

"Sam, is everything alright?" She asked. Sam looked right at Mercedes as he spoke to Quinn. She was definitely in shock at the words he said.

"As of today you well no longer handle my affairs. My professional relationship with you is putting a strain in my relationship with my girlfriend. I do want to however thank you for what you've done for my image so far."

"I understand! I wish you two the best!" Quinn said before hanging up. Sam dropped the phone and looked over at Mercedes.

"If she affects you as strongly as I'm affected by how you and Mike were then she had to go."

"Sam..."

"No more Mike okay? I can always tutor you!" Sam said walking over to her and pulling her on top of him as they fell on the bed.

"I'm trying to get good grades remember!" Mercedes said laughing and kissing him. "But... no more Mike! I love you!" She said softly brushing her lips on his.

"You better love me! I just fired a great publicist!"

"I'm worth it!" She said kissing him deeply.

"You are!"

* * *

><p>The next day Mercedes avoided Mike like the plague. She avoided eye contact with him and ignored his text messages. She knew she needed to just tell him the truth but she avoided him instead. She was on her way out to her car when he caught up to her.<p>

"Mercedes, hold up!"

"Um Mike I'm sorta in a hurry right now!" She said picking up her step. Unfortunately her legs were short and his were long and before long he was pulling her back to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked looking at her. She looked at him and sighed deeply. She really enjoyed his friendship but she couldn't jeopardize what she has with Sam for him.

"No... you didn't! I did! Sam doesn't think we should be friends."

"Was it about the dancing thing? Let me just talk to him and explain it all." Mike pleaded. Mercedes shook her head because that was not a good idea. Sam was a pretty laid back guy but once he's riled up it's kinda hard to get him back down.

"No... just please... let's just leave this alone, okay?"

"I'm going to miss your friendship!" Mike said pulling her in for a hug. She didn't expect it but she hugged him back. When they parted she noticed Sam standing behind them a few feet away holding flowers and looking sad as hell. Mike noticed the look in Mercedes eyes as he turned around to see what caught her attention.

"Sam!" Mercedes said running towards him but he just got in his car and drove off. She tried calling him but he ignored the calls. She got in her car and drove home. When she got there, he wasn't home. So she left and went to Brittany's house.

"I'm coming!" Brittany said before unlocking the door. Mercedes was in tears just clutching her sides. "Oh honey what happened? Come in I have wine and Santana's here as well!"

"Oh lord what did you do to Trouty mouth this time, med school?" Santana said as she poured herself another glass.

"I think Sam's going to leave me?"

"Wait what happened?" Brit asked as Mercedes began to spill. "Mercedes you need to apologize or find a way to make this right!"

"I don't know what to do! He's ignoring my calls!"

"I hate to be the bitch to say this, no I'm lying, I think you need to call Quinn! Get her back and things will be back to the way it was."

"That's not going to fix it! And I don't have her number!"

"Liar! I know for a fact that you do!"

"OK so I have it but she hates me just like I hate her."

"But she doesn't hate him!" Brittany said. Mercedes hated that they were right. So she dialed her number and explained the situation.

* * *

><p>"Ugh I just wanna crush him!" Sam said as he played a video game with Puck. After their argument Sam had to decided to surprise Mercedes to dinner but seeing her hugging Mike made him mad. Actually it broke his heart, which was worst. So he drove over to talk to Puck and called Artie over.<p>

"Are you going to start talking about your feelings?"Puck asked rolling his eyes. "Let me know now so I can leave and avoid my penis turning into a vagina!"

"Shut up Puck, the man is in pain!" Artie said looking inside Puck's fridge. "Hey man you're out of beer!" He said drinking the last one.

"I told her not to talk to him anymore..."

"Nooo rookie! That's like telling her to hop on the dick." Puck said pausing the game to restock the beer. "Ain't nothing better then forbidden dick! I should know this you can ask all my references!" He said coming back with more beer and placing them in ice.

"I hate to agree with Puck, with everything in me, but he's right! Mercedes is grown and telling a black woman what to do is crazy talk!"Artie said downing another beer.

"But, dude I fired Quinn for her..."

"You did what?" Puck asked in shock. "Rookie you do the dumbest things man! Why do you let pussy run your life!"

"I blame cable TV!" Artie added.

"Shut yo cheap ass up!" They both said looking at him and shaking their heads. Artie looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Look, go home and work things out with Mercedes okay! I need to go home and watch Brittany swing on that pole. I'll holla!" He said grabbing a case of beer and leaving.

"Dude is so cheap!" Sam said shaking his head.

"Yup... now get out my house with all that sentimental shit. All these feelings have me feeling like I need to call over some bimbos quick!"

"Alright man thanks for the talk though I really-"

"Rookie... Get out!"

"Alright alright alright!"


	4. Episode 4

*****alright alright alright... I don't own glee or the Game or the characters. This was actually going to be longer but I cut it in half because I gotta work on the other part of the episode. These scenes never happened on the game but the next one will. I hope y'all enjoy it and leave a review. Let me know if I even need to continue. Thanks!*****

* * *

><p>Sam drove the long way home to have alone time with his thoughts. He knew there couldn't have been anything going on between Mercedes and Mike but it still bothered him. He didn't like the way Mike looked at her. He didn't like the way Mike hugged her. He most definitely didn't like the way she hugged him back after promising no more Mike! Sam knew he was wrong for ignoring all her calls and not giving her a chance to explain herself but he just needed time alone with his thoughts. They needed to work on their trust because it was obviously lacking in their relationship.<p>

He arrived to their apartment and took his time going up the stairs. He fumbled around with his keys realizing he needed to get rid of since of his old keys that he held on to like the grudges he never let go. He opened the door and walked in hearing footsteps coming his way.

"Mercedes?"

"No... it's me Quinn!" She said stepping out of their hallway restroom. Sam was in shock and it showed on his face. "Don't worry Mercedes called me over and she let me in."

"My Mercedes?" He asked as he took off his coat not completely convinced. "Are you sure it was my Mercedes?"

"Yes silly but she had to run to the store and thought she'd beat you home!" Quinn said walking over to him seductively. Now Sam was a man and not a blind man. Although he would never go there with her, he couldn't deny her attractiveness. "Look I was shocked as well but she called me and we had a nice..." She paused as if remembering the conversation. "Woman to woman conversation!"

"Okay, I'm still shocked she called you and to add to that you two spoke and I don't see any damages around the apartment!" Sam said laughing nervously. He needed Mercedes home asap to explain what was going on.

"We are ladies! We don't need to fight!" Quinn said sitting down and crossing her legs. Sam eyed her nervously before sitting across from her. "I apologized to her and now I want to apologize to you as well." She said smiling and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know I can come off a bit flirty..."

"A bit?" Sam mumbled. She paused and looked his way before rolling her eyes at him then smiled and nodded at him. "Sorry!"

"Okay I'm flirty but I really don't mean anything by it. I'm sorry it placed a strain in your love life. I'm very professional and my job is very important to me. No matter how handsome the client maybe I don't ever want my professionalism to come between me doing what I do best!"

"Apology accepted, Quinn!"Sam said smiling genuinely. "So seems like you've been rehired then!" He said standing up to shake her hand.

"If you'll have me!"

"I really had no clue who I'd replace you with that could do what you've done for me so far, Quinn!"

"You wouldn't find anyone! I'm the best of the best!" Quinn said with pride as she stood up and walked over to her briefcase pulling out a folder. "That's why... when you fired me I began searching for ways to redeem myself." She said walking back to him. "Now I'm not your manager but I feel you need one so I booked you a meeting with one of the best sports managers out there. Sue Sylvester!"

"You got Sue?" Sam asked in shock. Sam remembered hearing of her representing all the big names in the league. He was definitely impressed with Quinn especially since he was still a rookie.

"Yes you'll meet with her tomorrow! I already discussed this with Mercedes and she seems excited about this as well." Quinn added handing him the folder.

"Tomorrow? You must have been convinced I would hire you back." Sam asked with a smirk. "What if Mercedes had never called you?"

"I would have called you!" Quinn said matter of factly. "Look, I consider you a client as well as a friend so I would have still suggested you see Sue."

"That's really cool, Quinn!" Sam said pulling her in for a hug. She seemed shocked by the physical contact but eventually hugged him back. Just then the front door opened and Mercedes walked in with groceries in hand. Sam gently pushed Quinn away feeling afraid of what was about to happen.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you!" Mercedes said kicking the door closed and walking in. "Can you help me with these bags they're heavy!" She said not saying anything about finding him all hugged up with Quinn. He tried to get his feet to walk but they just wouldn't.

"Oh my gosh Sam!" Quinn said pushing him out of the way. She rolled her eyes and went to help Mercedes. "Let me help you since he's acting foolish."she said shaking her head.

"What's wrong with him? Did you tell him about Sue?" Mercedes asked as they completely ignored Sam. Sam wasn't sure if he was being played or if this was some twisted dream.

"Sorry baby, I'm still in shock by the two of you right now!" Sam said as the girls shared a laugh. He ran over and took the bags from the girls then lightly kissed Mercedes on the lips.

"Sam, there's no need to be worried! After I thought about it all I realized I was wrong and Quinn and I had a heart to heart. She's great at what she does and you need all the help you can get. Why not get the best?"

"Don't mean to toot my own horn but...toot toot!" Quinn said laughing and sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. Sam still confused as if he were in the twilight zone began putting things away but eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

"Oh Quinn... did you tell him the other thing?" Mercedes asked taking some items out of the bags. Sam turned to look at Quinn.

"What other thing?"

"Well..." Quinn said winking at Mercedes. Sam looked over at Mercedes and smiled nervously. "I got you to play a part in a music video with that up and coming singer Cassie!" Quinn said as Mercedes clapped excitedly.

"Now you know how much I love me some Cassie July!" Mercedes sang. All of this was just too much for Sam. He needed to wake from this dream.

"That's awesome Quinn! When is this happening?" He asked still not sure if he should show some excitement.

"I'll tell you it all after your meeting with Sue!" She said placing her items in her briefcase. "Look, I really enjoyed this but I have other clients to meet with so I'll allow the two of you some time to talk."

"Alright girl! I'd hug you but I've began to season this chicken already!" Mercedes said showing her hands. Quinn made a face then they both air kissed. Sam was just stunned by all of this happening.

"It's totally fine Mercedes!" She said walking to the door. "Sam, see you bright in early!" She kissed him on the cheek then wiped off the lipstick off his face then turned to leave. He followed her so that he could lock the doors.

"I'll be ready!" Sam said as he closed the door and locked it. "As soon as I wake up from this dream!"

* * *

><p>As they ate the dinner Mercedes prepared they made small talk but completely ignoring the elephant in the room. Sam was still acting weird ever since she walked in and saw him hugging Quinn. Now any other day Mercedes would have been furious and to be honest initially she almost was but she checked herself. She wanted to squash all these insecurities and trust issues and decided to act as if the hug was nothing. The conversation she had earlier with Quinn helped as well.<p>

After she called Quinn they met up at her place. Initially they began throwing a lot of shade at each other. Finally Quinn stated something that made Mercedes remember why she called her in the first place.

"Look, I'm a business woman and I have better things to do then to go back and forth with you with quips! Now, you called me here and said we needed to talk! So either get to it or let me go!"

"You're right!"Mercedes stated. She apologized for her actions and explained how she needed Quinn to work with Sam again. "Although I apologize for how I've been acting you also need to apologize for how unprofessional you've been with Sam!"

"I am never unprofessional!" Quinn said raising her nose up on the air. Mercedes remembered rolling her eyes and raising one eyebrow at the tall blonde. Quinn avoided eye contact then finally she smiled. "Okay okay! So I'm a flirt! That doesn't mean I don't do my job!"

"Quinn you're great at what you do! I've never had issues with that! But I don't like you flirting with my man!" Mercedes said sternly. She wanted her to understand that although she wanted her working with Sam but that she won't tolerate the bullshit!"

"I can respect that! I will refrain from flirting with your man, happy?"Quinn stated extending her hand out to Mercedes. Mercedes shook her hand and from that point on they started talking like long lost sisters. Mercedes realized Quinn wasn't as bad as she thought. She understood why Sam said she was important to his career.

"I'm sorry I made you fire Quinn! It shouldn't have taken all of this to happen for me to understand her role in your career!" Mercedes said finally addressing the elephant in the room. Sam looked up at her with his green eyes looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry that I didn't address her professionalism, I should have said something about her flirting!" Sam said reaching for her hands. "Thank you for calling her!"

"No problem, babe!" Mercedes said smiling at him. "The thing with Mike... won't happen again. I'm serious this time!"

"I'm sorry I was being unreasonable! Keep your friendship with Mike... I was wrong to tell you not to be his friend!" Sam said rubbing her hands with thumbs. It's funny that something so simple sent shivers up her spine. He smiled at her noticing that he was affecting her. "Come here!" He said pulling her to him. She walked over still holding one of his hands and sat on his lap. "I trust you with all my heart and even though I didn't trust him I shouldn't have forgotten the trust I have in you! I love you and I don't wanna lose you! Not to football, no woman or anbody period!"

"Sam..." She said softly before kissing him softly. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and knew he meant that. They'd been through way too much together to lose each other over misunderstandings.

"Let me show you just how much I appreciate you!" Sam said softly against her lips before placing his hands under her knees and the other under her arms. He scooped her up causing her to clench to him for dear life. This wasn't the first time he has lifted her but she still freaked out each time. She wasn't no paperweight but he was strong and it turned her on. "You like that don't you!"

"Sam you're silly! Put me down!" She shrieked as he walked towards the bedroom with her. "Babe, we gotta clear the table!" She continued to shout anything to make him put her down.

"We'll get that later after the 7th round!" He said smiling at her and throwing on the bed playfully. "Make room for Tarzan 'cause I'm swinging in!" Sam shouted as he pounded on his chest like an ape making Mercedes laugh. "Take them clothes off!" He instructed as began to undress himself. Mercedes smiled and complied still laughing at his antics. Once she was done she laid back down seductively and looked at him. He paused almost as if seeing her for the first time. "You look so beautiful!"

"Come here baby!" Mercedes said curling her index finger at him. Sam threw his boxer over his shoulder and crawled over to her kissing the top of her foot. He looked up at her as planted soft kisses on her leg, then her thighs, then kissing each side of her pelvic bone. Mercedes closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips on her as he made his way up her rib cage. Instead of kissing or sucking on her breast, he placed both in his big strong hands. Squeezing them together then descending to place both nipples in his mouth. "Oh God Sam!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Uh huh!" He said smiling at her as he continued to flick his tongue on each nipple then softly blowing air in them and watching them peak. "Beautiful!" He said rubbing them again. He continued to kiss his way up till they were face to face. Mercedes could feel him staring at her so she opened her eyes slowly. He smiled before whispering he loved her. She bit her bottom lip and smiled at him preparing to say it back but he swallowed her words with his kiss. The kiss started off intense and she never noticed that he was already preparing to enter her. She gasped for air once he entered and he reached for her hand and intertwined it wth his before going in deeper. They've been together for almost 6 years and she still felt like it was their first time every time.

"I don't ever want to lose you!" She whispered as they began to find their groove. Sam kept his gaze on her as he slowly gave her long strokes. Sam took her legs and placed them over his shoulder and kissed her legs before slowly plunging into her again. "Sam..."she shrieked.

"Say my name louder baby!" He demanded as he picked up speed. Mercedes reached up to feel on his body as she screened his name over and over. She moaned that she was cumming which made Sam go even harder and faster. They both came so hard that they rolled right off the bed. Lying on the ground they looked at each other and laughed before helping each other up.


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5- thanks for reading I'm actually enjoying this. I hope you all like it too. Don't afraid to leave a review. Hopefully saying more than update now though lol. Anyway I don't own glee or the game or the characters. Enjoy! Excuse any errors I use mobile and it auto corrects me incorrectly smh lol**

* * *

><p>Sam sat nervously with Quinn as they waited for their meeting with Sue. Having her as his agent will definitely change the game for him. Everyone she represents had million dollar endorsements he had heard. He had also heard that she was picky and would only work with people she saw potential in. Being a rookie and meeting up with her was a huge deal that he couldn't have dreamed up.<p>

"Maybe I'll do some impressions!" Sam thought to himself. His impressions has always helped him in the past. It was his impressions that got him Mercedes.

In high school, Sam was the quarterback for the McKinley Titans, but his senior year he almost got dropped from the team due to his grades. It was known that he dealt with a serious case of dyslexia, which made reading extremely hard for him. He was doing well in almost all his classes except for those that required reading. He struggled with it but knew he had to study twice as hard just to get a passing grade to play football.

He was in the library studying, well at least trying to, when he looked up and saw Mercedes. She was going crazy with a highlighter in hand highlighting every thing in the book. Sam had seen her around school before but they never had any classes together so they never really interacted. Sam tapped his pencil on the desk as he watched her. This was his first time actually looking at her longer than a minute. Her hair was jet black and straight with bangs that landed right over her eyebrows. Her button nose flared up as she frantically flipped the pages of her textbook. She seemed annoyed and finally she looked up at him.

"Do you mind?" She asked and pointed to his tapping pencil. Sam, embarrassed, raised his hands in surrender before dropping the pencil down. She rolled her eyes and went back to her studies. Sam decided to do the same but couldn't help looking back up at her. At this point she was biting on her bottom lip, which seems to have a nice shine of lip gloss on them. Sam found himself wondering what flavor they were. She looked up at him and looked to her left and then blushed. He took that as a sign to make his move.

"Hey baby, I noticed you noticing me; so I just want to put you on notice that I noticed you too!"Sam said once he was in front of her. He was great at impressions and prayed that she would find it funny. She laughed trying to stifle it with her hands.

"Was that supposed to be a Fresh Prince impression?"she asked laughing still. He smiled and shrugged shyly. He knew his impression was dead on.

"Naw baby, it's my Mike Lowry impression!" Sam did his impression of Martin impersonating Will Smith in Bad Boys. "You know Mike Lowry gets all the ladies!"

"You're going to get us kicked out of here!" She said trying really hard to laugh softly. "You're Sam the quarterback right?" She asked. He shifted on his feet feeling prideful and placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, you're Mercedes from that glee club! I've heard you sing and still can't understand why you're not the lead singer." She smiled at that.

"Ahhh you have good taste! Come sit with me! Do you need help studying?" She asked with a smile. "I saw you struggling over there and I can help if you would like."

"I would love that!" Sam said as they just smiled at each other. From that moment you couldn't peel him away from Mercedes. She was his rock that kept him grounded and he was the wings she need to soar beyond her dreams. And as he sat there nervously waiting on Sue, he knew he needed his rock right now.

"Sam, are you alright?" Quinn asked. He looked over at her and nodded not knowing if words could even come out of his mouth correctly. He rubbed his palms together trying to keep them dry since he was sweating profusely. "Look, things will be okay! No need to be nervous! At the end of the day, Sue is an agent! She needs you more than you need her. This isn't a job interview, you go in there with confidence, listen to what she has to offer then tell her you will think about it."

"Okay so I just need to act as if I don't need her to represent me and that will get her to want me?"Sam asked looking at Quinn confused.

"No, Sam!" Quinn said laughing as she leaned forward towards him. "That's how you deal with women not agents! Contrary to popular beliefs, Sue is a woman! You need to just be confident and let her talk! She may come off offensive just ignore it. I promise she's worth it!"

"I got you!" Sam reassured her with a smile. She sat back and crossed her legs and softly gave his knee a pat. Just then a short blonde woman approached them. She had headset on her head and a clipboard in her hands.

"Hi I'm Becky Jackson, Ms. Sylvester's assistant, she will be with you all shortly. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?" She asked.

"Yes, please I'd like a spritzer and maybe some-" Quinn began but Becky cut her off by lifting her index finger at Quinn. Then clicking the button on her headset.

"Roger that, Ms. Sylvester!" Becky said turning away. "I'll bring you both bottled water!" She shouted as she walked away.

"She's such a bitch!" Sam heard Quinn mutter under her breath. He tried hard not laugh because it was one of the first times he'd ever heard her curse. She looked over at him and laughed. "Well... she is!"

Five minutes had past and she still hadn't brought them water but down the hall they noticed a tall blonde woman in a track suit walking their way. When Quinn stood, Sam followed suit and stuck his hand out at her to shake her hand.

"Stick that in your pocket and hold it!" She said walking past him and into her office. "Have a seat my fellow blonde Barbies!"she said closing the door behind them.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with us!" Sam said as he sat. He tried to remember to do as Quinn stated. "Heard you're the best out there!"

"These awards behind me don't lie!" She boasted proudly. Sam looked around the room that was infested with awards and trophies. "Now let's get down to business! I've been watching you Sam Evans! And not because your lips are rather large and make me feel as if I flew away and forgot my son at home during vacation." Sam tucked his lips in and looked over at Quinn. She shook her head to remind him to stay calm. "You're going places and I want to help you get there! Do you know why?" Sam paused unsure how to answer that question.

"Because you want to make money!" Sam answered honestly. Sue paused then looked over at Quinn who suddenly looked nervous.

"I like this kid!" She said laughing. "Of course money but the main reason is because I see the potential in you!"she went to a box and pulled out several items. "If you had me as your agent I can get you endorsed with the big names in the league." She placed a bobblehead in front of Sam and watched him pick it up. It was a black football player wearing New York jersey.

"Is this supposed to be me?"

"It can be if you travel to the sun and get a tan!" Sue said before throwing another item at him. He caught it and looked at it confused.

"Why is my name on a New York jersey?"

"That's where the money is! If I get you traded I'll get you the millions that you deserve!" Sue said leaning against her desk. Sam looked at the jersey then at Quinn who smiled excitedly. Sam like the sound of it all but none of this would fly with Mercedes.

"I'm a rookie with the Sabers though and my girlfriend would never be okay with this!" He admitted putting the jersey down.

"Sam, Mercedes will support you. She followed you here didn't she so why not New York? You'd finally be able to afford the lifestyle she deserves!" Quinn said.

"Blondie's right Sam!"

"She's in medical school..."

"New York has great medical schools! Actually one of the greatest in the nation!"Quinn stated trying to convince Sam. He knew she meant well but she didn't know Mercedes.

"Hey, if you wanna throw away your future for your girlfriend I understand but trust me when you tell her about the millions you'll be making she'll forget about med school!" Sue added.

"I'll discuss it with her!" Sam said rubbing his hands together again. He needed his rock with him right now. He prayed they could discuss this without arguing again.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was livid and she needed to vent and the best place to do that was where the alcohol was. She paced back and forth in front of Brittany and Santana cradling her drink in her hand. Artie had just left saying he needed to shower but didn't want to run up his water bill so he was headed to the gym instead. Mercedes and Santana just couldn't understand how Brittany put up with his cheapness but they loved each other and always made it work. Unlike her and Sam who couldn't seem to not argue every day!<p>

"Alright, what did Trouty mouth do now?" Santana asked pouring herself a drink. "I feel like every time we see you it's because you're whining about some mess you probably created!"

"Not now Santana I'm not in the mood!"

"What happened Mercedes I thought things were going great with you both. Especially after you fixed things with Quinn." Brittany poured herself a drink as well and watched her pace.

"That's what I thought too!" Mercedes said before drinking the last bit of wine. "After we made up the next day Quinn set him up to meet with Sue Sylvester..."

"Sam met with Sue?" Santana asked cutting her off. Mercedes paused between her pacing to look at Santana and roll her eyes before answering.

"Yes he's looking for a manager!"

"Uh hello I'm a manager! Why didn't he call me?"

"Because you already manage Puck!"

"And your point is..."

"It's a conflict of interest! Santana you know that! Finish the story Mercedes!" Brittany said as she pet her cat. Santana rolled her eyes then looked back at Mercedes.

"Go ahead..."

"So anyway he meets up with her and she's telling him about endorsements and deals and trading to New York... Sam has only played one game! I'm in med school I can't just up and leave as I please!"

"Did you tell him that?" Brittany asked.

"Of course and that's when we began to argue! He was all Quinn thinks this will be a great opportunity. Quinn says we'll make double what we make now. Quinn this and Quinn that!" Mercedes said in annoyance before sitting down.

"Quinn has a point though!" Santana said finally. Mercedes glared at her. "Hey I'm being honest if a deal like that came across for a client of mine I would say the same."

"So you think we should pack up and leave! Another sacrifice for me and my career!"

"Sweetie you're dating a football player you had to know there was this possibility!" Brittany said placing her fat cat down and walking over to Mercedes. "I think he's thinking of your future as well. At least he allows you to buy deodorant!"

"That's just nasty!" Santana said with a look of disgust. "There's no reason why you guys are so cheap!"

"Anyway, it doesn't stop there! I felt betrayed so I went to go see Quinn at her office."

"Ohhhhhhhhh no you didn't?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh yes I did!"Mercedes said.

Mercedes stomped her way to Quinn's office and ignored her secretary as she ran behind her. She was in no mood to deal with gate keepers. Especially not one that dresses like a preschool librarian.

"Um ma'am you can't go back there unless she's expecting you!" She said in panic. Mercedes glared at the woman and pushed right past her and walked into Quinn's office. Quinn looked up and smiled at Mercedes. "Sorry Quinn I tried to stop her!"

"It's okay Rachel, give us a moment please!" Quinn said smiling as Rachel Walker out and closed the door. "Mercedes to what do I owe the honor?"

"Oh cut the crap Quinn!"

"Excuse me?"

"I thought we were cool and squashed all the drama but you're still trying to break up my relationship with Sam!"

"Mercedes..."she said smiling and sitting back. "I'm not doing anything but presenting opportunities to him. You're the one messing with your relationship!"

"Oooh damn she told you!" Santana said interrupting Mercedes and taking a big sip of her drink. "I swear your drama is better than soap opera!"

"Anyway..." Mercedes said rolling her eyes at Santana before continuing the story. "So we argued and argued going in circles."

"Mercedes, I like you but I need to let you understand something. This is a business! I'm not employed to make friends I'm employed to make the clients look good and get deals! I am not employed to manage your relationship. I do what I'm supposed to do and that's look out for Sam's best interest career wise!"

"I'm sorry Mercedes but I like this bitch!" Santana interrupted again. "Aside from the fact that I understand your frustration... you going to her job was a bad move! Take it up with your man!"

"I agree with Santana, Mercedes!"

"Well I did and we have been arguing for days about this. I just can't keep making sacrifices while he makes none. It's not fair!"

* * *

><p>Sam hated that he and Mercedes were arguing again and he didn't want to tell the fellas about it. The last time he did Puck said he'd make him wear the jock strap at games if he made them listen to his lifetime stories. So instead he went over to Puck's and played video games till Artie came by and said the girls were over his place running up his light bill.<p>

"Yo Artie you gon run your pretty lil wife away with all that cheapness! Keep playing she's going to find a sugar daddy watch!" Puck said as he continued to play his game with Sam. Sam laughed and nodded. He wondered if Mercedes would have put up with half the crap Artie put Brittany through.

"I'd tell her go ahead and see if he can pay some of them bills up in there too!" Artie said going straight to Puck's fridge. "But she would never leave me 'cause she loves her some big daddy!"

"Over share!" Sam said laughing. "She does so much for you, you should be proud to spoil her. She sacrifices for you why can't you do the same for her?"

"Ohhhh my bad, aren't you the one that has a girlfriend complaining every day about the sacrifices she keeps making for you? What have you sacrificed for her?" Artie asked. Sam paused and really had no response. "That's what I thought rookie!"

"I know you not going to let him talk to you like that?" Puck instigated. Sam paused the game and stood up and walked near Artie. "Man what the fuck? Unpause the game!" Puck exclaimed looking over at Sam. "Wait... are y'all about to fight? If so let me grab my camera!" Puck said jumping over his sofa. "WORLDSTARRRRR!"

"Wassup rookie, you mad?" Artie asked eyeing Sam. He flinched a bit when Sam pulled him in for a hug. "Yo what the hell man?"

"Thanks I needed to hear that!" Sam said just as Puck got back with his camera.

"Man what the broke back mountain is y'all doing?" He said dropping the camera. Sam pulled away and ran for the door to head home.

"Man, I'm starting to think rookie gay yo!" Sam heard Artie say as he slammed the door. He texted Mercedes to meet him at home so that they can finally talk. She replied that she was on her way there. Sam stopped by the florist and bought her favorite flowers and some white chocolate. When he got there she was sitting on the couch.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" He said back holding the items behind him. He walked over to her and sat on the ottoman that was in front of her. "Look baby I'm..."

"I'm sorry..." She said cutting him off. He smirked at her and brought the items he had behind him in front of her. "Sam, my favorite..."

"Peonies and..."

"Some white chocolate!"she said smiling. "Gimme some white chocolate!" She said seductively pulling him to her by his chin. She kissed him softly then apologized again. "I need to be more supportive!"

"No baby... you already are! You sacrifice so much for me and I need to be a team player. I just really wanted to provide all the things I've been promising you and these deals sounded great."

"I know Sam but we had a plan! The plan was fair and allows us both to have the careers we want."she said reminding him of the plan they promised each other before relocating to San Diego. He hated he lost sight of that. "I think you should meet with Sue and tell her you want to renegotiate your contact with the Sabers after this season. You will most likely get a chance to play more and more offers will be presented. What do you think?"

"That actually sounds good, babe!" He said shocked. "Wanna be my manager?" He asked playfully.

"No I just wanna be right next you when your dreams come true!" She said looking into his eyes. Sam smiled and kissed her softly.

"You already are!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode on The Game- Sam does the video with Cassie. I'm staying true to the show a bit but I'm putting my own twist to it. If you have watched the show you know what happens on that episode. Will it happen or will I make changes... Stay tuned! <strong>


	6. Episode 6

*****alright folks thanks for the reviews and the favorites. I appreciate every one that sticks around to see how this story plays out. Again this is based off the show THE GAME before it went to BET. I am not going to stick completely to their storyline but I will take samples from some of my favorite episodes. This is episode 6! Sam does the music video. I'm going to add the stories of the other cast as well but this is a samcedes story! Hope you like it and review it! I don't own any of the shows featured here or the characters. The song SPEED IT UP I wrote sorry u can't hear it lol*** excuse any errors my phone auto incorrects!**

*****I'm getting a lot of questions about Cassie July lol... If you will all think back to Rachel's Nyada teacher that have her a hard time. Ms July is Cassandra July. Every character in this fic will be from glee *****

* * *

><p>Sam walked around the set watching every one prepare for the music video he was starring in. He had only met Cassie once prior to this to get her approval. She told the casting director that he had the exact look that she was looking for. Sam remembered smiling and being instructed that he would be playing her love interest. When he told Mercedes about it he was afraid she would tell him not to do it.<p>

"I can't believe you get to be in her video!" She said with excitement. "Do you know which song it's for?" She asked as she walked over and sat next to him. They were cuddled up on the couch preparing to watch a movie together.

"No... her music isn't really my cup of tea!" He replied putting his arms around her and rubbing her arm with his thumb. "I wish it was your music video I was starring in instead." He said pulling her close to him. "Then I'd get to do freaky things to you on camera like I've always wanted!"

"We're not making a sex video, Sam! We talked about this. My name ain't Kim Kardashian nor is it Paris Hilton!" She said giggling and pushing him away.

"A guy can dream!" He said shrugging. He was so happy that she trusted him enough to not assume the worst would happen. He had never thought about cheating on Mercedes and he wasn't going to start now.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sam turned to see Cassie looking at him standing there with a robe on. Sam had to admit to himself she was definitely a sexy woman. It was obvious that she was older but that didn't make her any less attractive. He cleared his throat and smiled at her. "You looked deep in thought there!"

"Just trying to get myself mentally prepared for this video!" He admitted. She smiled and nodded then walked over to him and took him by the hand.

"Come with me!"

Sam followed her as she guided him past the chaos on the set. He paused only when he realized she was taking him to her trailer. She walked up the steps and opened the door then looked back at him. "Are you coming?"

"Umm I don't think this is necessary!" He said putting his hands in his pocket. Something told him to turn and run the opposite way. Only bad things happen in trailers, especially with women like her.

"Come on silly, I won't bite!" She said pulling him again. "Unless you're into that kinda thing!" She said winking at him. "I'm kidding!" Sam followed her in reluctantly. Once they were inside she closed the door behind him and took off the robe she had on. Sam stood and looked around as if he was afraid to look at her. He was! "Have a seat and I'll let you in on the videos concept!"

"Um okay!"

"Now you don't really have to do anything but sit down and look as sexy as you look sitting right there." Cassie informed him as she sat down and crossed her legs. Sam looked over at her and nodded. "I'll play the song for you!" She stated before pressing play. She stood and began to sway to the music. Sam couldn't help but to look at her tiny bottom. It was nothing like Mercedes at all. Cassie was sexy in her own way though. She pulled her long blonde hair out of the ponytail and shook it seductively looking back at Sam. She turned and walked over to him as her voice began to take over the trailer.

"I need that speeeeed...I like that... Speeeeed!" She continued to touch on herself and walked past him till she was behind him. "I'm a rider... and you see it... come and put your hold on me... switch gears...come on... I need that speed oh yeahhhh!" Then she ran her hands down his shirt and spoke into his ears telling him to relax. He swallowed hard and began to think of Mercedes. He had to do something to get him to focus. Thinking of Mercedes didn't help because he was just thinking of her giving him a lap dance to this song. "Just let me ride all night... I can handle that! Go faster and faster... we in for it nowwwww!" She walked around him and kicked a leg over him till she was straddling him.

"Ummm!"

"Speed it up... I'm a put this thing on you! Speed it up... Just put your love on me! Imma ride... You know I'm a rider so speed it up for me." She sang getting close to his face. She got close to his face almost kissing him when Sam stopped her by lifting her off of him.

"Wait is the song saying speed it up or beat it up?" Sam asked pulling his shirt down over his obvious erection. Cassie rolled her eyes but smiled.

"The name of the song is speed it up, Sam Evans!" She said walking over to him again. "I never pegged you for shy! I saw you play once and knew you were perfect for this role."

"Umm thanks I'm not shy... it's just..."

"What?" She said backing him up against the trailer door. Sam panicked and almost opened the door. "Are you married? No need to worry this is just acting. Now whatever you do after the video isn't!" She said feeling on his abs.

"No I'm not married but um I think I'll go get ready for the video!" He said pulling the door opened slowly. Cassie backed away and allowed him to leave.

After getting prepped for the video. Sam got on set and was instructed to lounge on this long chaise just as Cassie said he didn't have to do anything but relax. And that was the one thing that he couldn't do. He looked down at his wrist and popped the rubber band to help him stay focused. He almost lost it when Cassie walked out in all black with these knee length leather stripper boots on and extremely short shorts with a bustier. "Oh God!" Sam exclaimed to himself.

"Just relax and let mama do everything, okay!" Cassie whispered in his ears. Sam did a silent prayer as the music started. The music began to play right on the chorus so she went right to the part he dreaded. Kicking her leg around and straddling him again and singing close to his face. He made sure his face didn't show the terrified feeling he was feeling inside as she inched closer to his face.

"Just put it... just put it... Just put your love on me... Speed it up... Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhh!" She sang pressing her lips on his. He felt as if he were someone getting a root canal sitting there waiting for the director to yell cut.

"Cut!" The director finally yelled. Sam jumped off the chair quick while Cassie walked away winking at him. "Alright Sam, that's a wrap for you! The rest of the video is only Cassie!"

"Cool!" Sam said ready to leave.

"You're not going to stick around? Maybe we can grab some coffee or dinner!"

"Nope, I have plans! My people will be in touch!" He said running out of there. What the hell was he going to tell Mercedes now.

* * *

><p>Mercedes had stopped studying she was so excited for Sam being a part of a music video. She was up all day baking his favorite treats to surprise his arrival. Santana told her she was crazy for allowing Sam to do the video but she trusted him. Well at least they were working on building the trust in their relationship. For once she wasn't over there whining about their newest drama. They were in a happy place. And when he got home and saw these cupcakes he's going to be in his happy place. Mercedes heard Sam's keys at the door and grabbed the trays to surprise him.<p>

"There goes my baby!" She sang smiling from ear to ear. He looked up at her giving her a tired smile. "Awwwwww babe did they work you too hard?" Mercedes asked walking to him placing the trays down. "Don't worry about it. I've made you treats so you can binge and tell me all about it!"

"I love you!" He said hugging her. She wasn't expecting him to say that but it was nice to hear so she hugged him back.

"I love you too! Is everything alright?" She asked eyeing him as he dropped himself on the couch and covered his face with a pillow. "Sam?"

"No... everything is okay!" He said pulling the pillow away to look at her. "Come here!" He said pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. "I never wanna do a music video again!" He said once they were apart.

"Why? What happened?" Mercedes asked pulling away from him starting to get concerned. "Do I need to take my earrings off and get Santana with the hair full of razors?" He sat up and smiled at her shaking his head.

"No baby!" He said laughing. "They just... made me feel like a prop!" He responded and went for a cupcake. Mercedes eyed him suspiciously but then sighed in relief.

"Ohhh for a second there I thought maybe you cheated or something!" She laughed and grabbed a cupcake.

"You thought I'd cheat on you?" Sam asked looking at her. She could tell that it seemed to hurt his feelings. Not wanting to ruin the moment she quickly recovered.

"No babe, I trust you! That's one thing I know you wouldn't do!" Mercedes smiled at him. He looked down then back up at her again.

"Cause I love you!"

" I know babe!" Mercedes smiled dabbing her fingers in the frosting then placing it in his mouth. "So tell me about the video!"

"Well it was to some song called sing it up or something!"

"Speed it up?" Mercedes asked in shock. She knew the song very well and always thought it was a very sexual song. "Oh wow...ummm... that song is..."

"Not any kinda song I've heard before." Sam interrupted.

"It's a sexual song. She's talking about riding and faster and how she's a rider..." Mercedes started to think of the song and wasn't liking where it was taking her.

"She did most of the video alone on a motorcycle." Sam added before her phone rang. Mercedes looked at him wanting to ask more but answered the phone instead.

"Sup Santana?"

"Med school, it's an emergency we need you here at Brits asap!" Santana stated before hanging up not giving her a chance to ask questions.

"What's going on?"

"Santana needs me! I'll be back... will you be alright?"

"Yeah go help your girls I think I'm going to go over to Puck's!" He said pulling her in for a kiss. "Drive safely and text me if you need me."

Mercedes arrived at Brittany's quicker than she had ever did. The girls were always there for her so she wanted to return the favor. She wasn't sure how she could help but she wanted to help. Even though Sam's behavior had her feeling as if something went wrong on set she chose to trust that nothing bad happened like he said.

"I'm here what's the emergency?"

"You're going to need to sit down for this Med school!" Santana said grabbing a beer and drinking it. On the sofa Brittany laid clutching a pillow on her arms crying. "Tell her Brittany!"

"Britt brat, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked running over to her and stroking her blonde hair away from her face. Brittany sat up and mumbled something incoherently about Artie. Mercedes made a face at Santana, not sure what to say.

"Artie did what?"

"Med school, she's obviously saying that she's tired of Artie's shit!"

"No no no I never said that!" Brittany said finally clearly. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed loudly. "I have been planning our daughter's party for months now. All Sugar asked for is a nice princess party. So he got the bill and got mad."

"Oh my God, did Artie hit you?" Mercedes asked. She looked over at Santana who was rolling her eyes.

"Med school shut up and listen!"

"No he never hit me."

"So what did he do?"

"He cancelled everything and told her that her birthday present was the roof over her head and the food we feed her!" Brittany started crying again. Mercedes paused thinking she was being punked again. This is what they called an emergency? Granted Artie was a cheap asshole and was wrong to tell their child that but Mercedes was told worst growing up. "She's only six years old! How could he say that to her?"

"I keep telling you, Brit, you need your own money! Stop letting him control you!" Santana said shaking her head. "He makes well enough money to throw 16 birthday parties!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! He refuses to pay more than $300 for the party! And the party she wants cost $2000!" Brittany said pulling a tissue out and blowing her nose. "Do you think you can lend me $2000?"

"Brittany, I'm in medical school! I'm in so much debt that when I graduate I won't enjoy the fruits of my labor till I'm well into my 50's!" Mercedes responded. "Santana could lend it to you!"

"The hell I can!"

"You make enough to lend it!" Mercedes said shocked that she would decline her own friend. "She's your friend!"

"And?" Santana said with her hands on her hip. "Look, Brit needs to stand up to him. I'm not giving her the money because she needs to make him pay for it. That's his only child!"

"She does have a point, Brit!"

"You guys I can't even get him to buy deodorant! And if I talk about getting a job he tells me that I'm making him look bad or that I'm abandoning him and Sugar! I don't know what to do you guys!" She sobbed louder.

"We'll figure out something!" Mercedes said rubbing her friend as she sobbed on her shoulder. Santana drank her beer and gave a look that scared Mercedes a bit. "We'll figure it out!"

* * *

><p>"She wants to spend 2G's on a little girl turning 7. Who does that?" Artie asked pacing around as Puck and Sam played a videogame again. "You know what I had for my sixth birthday party?" He asked.<p>

"What?" Sam asked looking over at him quick and then back at the game. He really didn't see what the big deal was.

"I don't even remember! You wanna know why?"

"You about to tell us aren't you?" Puck asked not turning his eye away.

"Because I was six! Nobody remembers that shit and neither will she. I refuse to waste that much money on a potential lost memory!"

"Look, I feel you bro! But I actually remember my sixth birthday! My parents took me to Dollywood and we had a blast. I think the reason you don't remember is because they didn't do anything special for you!" Sam added and laughed as Artie rolled his eyes at him.

"Bro, you make enough money to do the damn party!" Puck said. "Now enough about that I wanna hear rookie tell me about that sex video with Cassie!" Sam tensed up at the mentioning of Cassie. He was trying to get his mind off of what happened.

"Yeah whatever!"Artie said going into the fridge and grabbing items for a sandwich.

"Stop eating all my food man!"

"Where am I supposed to eat then?" Artie asked as he continued to make his sandwich. Sam laughed and paused the game.

"Man, she was definitely sexy but there was no sex video. I had to practically run out of there."Sam confessed running his hands through his hair. "I love Mercedes and I'm not cheating on her!"

"Man you a pussy!" Puck said throwing a pillow at him. "If that was me I would saw her right on the stage." He stated demonstrating a saw motion. Sam shook his head at him and laughed.

"Good for you rookie! Cheating only brings drama that you already have enough of!"

"But she did kiss me on the video and I don't know how Mercedes will react to it. The kiss meant nothing to me."

"Look give Cassie my number so I can hook her up and show her how to really ride!"

"I thought you wanted Quinn's number?" Sam asked shaking his head and looking over at Artie as he stuffed his face.

"I want Quinn as my wifey and I want Cassie as my side piece! Am I right?" He said getting up to give them high five.

"That's somebody's daughter, man!"Artie said disgusted.

"Well I'm sure she had daddy issues like most of them do. Maybe her dad didn't let her have a princess party when she was six... who knows!" Puck said sarcastically.

"Too far Puck, too far!" Sam said getting up to grab a beer. He looked over at Artie and could tell that the jab took affect on him. "He was joking! Sugar loves you!"

"Yeah you're right!" He replied nodding. "I'm going to head on home though." Sam and Puck watched as Artie walked out and left.


	7. Episode 7

*****hey everyone... I'm back with episode 7... I've been kinda not busy obsessing over pictures from the glee cast being back on set. I hope you all enjoy this episode... I had to cut in half because it was getting long winded. Lol anyway hope you all enjoy and excuse any errors due to my auto correct. I don't own glee or the characters*****

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up hearing Sam talking on the phone in the kitchen. She rolled over and looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was almost nine in the morning. She needed to get ready for class. She jumped up and took her a shower, got dressed then joined him in the kitchen. He was still on the phone and making breakfast when she wrapped her arms around his midsection.<p>

"I'll be there before 11 am and we can discuss it then!" Sam said turning around and hugging Mercedes back. "Good morning baby I'm making breakfast!" He whispered and planted a kiss on her lips. "No not you... I was talking to Mercedes!"he said smiling and pointing towards the orange juice. Mercedes nodded and grabbed the juice and followed him to the dining room. "Alright see you then!"

"Who was that?" Mercedes asked as she say across from him. He placed a tray of biscuits on the table and another of bacon before leaving to get the eggs and pancake.

"Oh I have a meeting with Quinn, so she was just checking to see if she could move it up a bit earlier." He walked back in and sat down. "Get this!" He said smiling at her.

"Let's say grace first babe!" Mercedes reminded him. He smiled and took her hand and graced the food quickly as if he was eager to get his story out. "Sammmm!"

"I know... I know!" He laughed then graced the food the right way. "Happy?"

"I know God is!" She said jokingly and placing a pancake on her plate. "Okay so what's this story you couldn't wait to tell me?"

"Right! So last night I was over at Puck's when he got a call and was whispering on the phone. So I'm wondering what's up and try to listen. It's obviously a chick!"

"Okay what's new?" Mercedes asked placing a pancake on Sam's plate. "Puck's a whore we all know this!" Mercedes laughed.

"No he was talking to her differently."Sam continued as they both were playing items on each others plate. "He was not being smooth he was wooing her!"

"Since when do you use the word woo?"

"Since I heard him say he was trying to woo her!" Sam said laughing as they began to dig in. "Anyway," he continued talking with his mouth full. "He gets back over and I look over and it's Quinn!" Sam says excitedly looking at Mercedes.

"Quinn? As in saditty Quinn?"

"Yes... so I'm thinking she reschedule our meeting to spend time with Puck!" Sam finished. Mercedes smiled at him. Quinn dating Puck would be good then she wouldn't intervene too much in their relationship. But Puck was a womanizer and things could get ugly.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Mercedes asked as she ate some bacon. Sam looked at her confused. "If things get bad it might come back on you."

" Puck ain't as bad as he seems. I think he really likes Quinn. And Quinn's professional she won't let that interfere with her job!"

"Okay I guess you're right!" Mercedes agreed. "Speaking of last night... I was over at Brits and you won't believe what Artie did..."

"I already know... we talked to him about being cheap." Sam said cutting her off. "Puck said some really foul stuff to him but I guess he needed to hear that."

"Well whatever was said it helped. Artie came in saw her crying on my lap and told her he was taking them to Disney. He told her pack the things now and all that. It shocked me and Santana! I don't know how she is still married to him sometimes!"Mercedes laughed as she thought about it. She looked over at Sam who was really quiet at that point. "What's wrong?"

"Would you stay with me if I was that cheap?" Sam asked looking up to her with his green eyes. She smiled at him and nodded.

"You forget who's the frugal one of us two!" She laughed. "Don't get me wrong it's not about him being cheap! He's extremely controlling and he sometimes treats her like a servant instead of his wife!"

"He loves her though!" Sam said. Mercedes could tell he didn't want to discuss his friend's relationship. "So, what do you have planned?"

"I've got class today and of course more studying, yayyyy!"

"Alright! Well I'm on my way to beat traffic!" He said getting up and drinking the last bit of his orange juice heading to the kitchen. "Later tonight, dinner for two?"

"Sure that would be nice!"

"Alright! Love ya!" He said coming over to her and kissing her goodbye. She kissed him back then watched as he walked to the door.

"Love you too!"

* * *

><p>Sam walked into Quinn's office walking over to her assistant. Rachel Berry had to have been one of the most cheerful persons he's ever met. And each time he met her he mocked her and she never fully saw what he was doing.<p>

"Hi Mr. Evans, isn't it a gorgeous Friday morning?" She said smiling at him. "Would you like coffee, tea or water?"

"Hey Rache, I'm actually good this morning! Just here to see Quinn!" He said mocking her enthusiasm.

"Oh yes, she's been expecting you! I'll let her know you're here!" She sang. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head as he watched the quirky girl walk away. He heard her informing Quinn of his arrival and Quinn telling her to let him in. "She's ready for you Mr. Evans!"

"Thanks!"

"Oh and by the way I met your lovely wife the other day! She's just lovely!" Rachel said grinning. Sam loved the sound of Mercedes being his wife so he didn't correct her. Even though he could tell she was brown nosing at the moment. Mercedes had told him about their meet up and he knew it was not lovely.

"I'll be sure to let her know that you thought she was lovely!" He said smiling back at her and walking into Quinn's office.

"Close the door please!" Quinn said not looking up at him. He smiled and closed the door. He wanted to mention her date with Puck but decided against it. She was not the type to discuss her love life with people.

"Isn't it a gorgeous Friday, Quinn?" He said imitating Rachel. Quinn looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"She's exhausting but she does her job well!"Quinn explained placing a small smile on her lips. "Anyway, I wanted to let you know I saw the music video for Cassie's new single. Editing was completed and forwarded to me. I want to show it to you and then we can discuss it after." She said looking at him. There was something behind the way she looked at him that Sam didn't like. She picked up the remote and pressed play. Sam swallowed hard as the video started. The beginning seemed harmless with Cassie riding a motorcycle speeding through town.

"Nice effects!" Sam said looking over at Quinn. She didn't smile but raised one eyebrow as the next scene unfolded. Cassie was walking over to him and then crawling on top of him. Sam closed his eyes he remembered the rest and didn't need to see it. He shifted in his seat and decided to finish watching it. The kiss looked way more intense in the screen then he remembered. He turned to Quinn who seemed upset. "I can explain that!"

"Not to me! Have you told Mercedes?" She asked him but by the way he dropped his head she couldtell he hadn't. "Dammit Sam! She already thinks I'm trying to break your relationship up. After she sees this she's going to think I planned this!"

"I know...I know... I didn't know Cassie was going to kiss me! All I was instructed to do was lay there!" Sam explained. "I didn't know how to tell Mercedes. We are in a good place right now. She trusts me and I don't want to ruin that!"

"So you lie to her?"

"No... it's more of an omitted truth!" Sam reasoned. "Look, I've already decided that I no longer want to do videos or see her ever again!"

"Sam, it's already way past that now!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with her rep and they have the two of you scheduled for a party this weekend to promote the single. They are paying you as well as me for this."

"What am I supposed to do, Quinn? After Mercedes sees that video she's not going to be okay with me being in the same room with Cassie." Sam was panicking. He did nothing wrong why would this ruin their relationship?

"Tell her the truth before the video releases and she will trust you! Don't let her hear about this through the grapevine!" Quinn warned. Sam nodded as they began to discuss his other affairs. His mind was on Mercedes. He prayed a silent prayer that this honesty thing would work for them.

* * *

><p>Mercedes got to class just in time to sit far away from Mike. Things hadn't been the same between them but she always saw him looking her way. He didn't text her anymore and there were days when she'd absently picked up her phone to call him about a subject she didn't understand only to remember they weren't talking anymore. She missed him obviously but she didn't want to jeopardize her relationship because of it. Sam apologized but she knew deep down he was still worried about him and she was still worried about Quinn. They were slowly trying to resolve things within their relationship. She could tell that Sam's excitement about Puck hooking up with Quinn was due to him feeling he was finally getting Quinn off their backs. She couldn't lie, it kind of did, but she felt Puck couldn't be trusted and this will all bite him in the ass at the end.<p>

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice everyone leaving class and mike heading her way. By the time she noticed him coming she tried to scramble her things up and walk out quickly by he stopped her.

"Mercedes wait!"

"Mike... please!"

"Look, I'm just giving you these!" He said handing her some notes. She looked down at them and then back at him. "I noticed you didn't take any notes. And these are going to be important." Mercedes shifted her items a bit causing them to fall. "Let me get those!"

"No... I got this!" She said stopping him and kneeling down to pick up her books. She felt bad for being rude when he was only trying to help. "Thanks!"

"Hey I still consider you a friend. I understand you're taken and I respect your relationship I just don't want to see you fail!"

"I know Mike!" She said standing up and reaching for his notes. "I really do need these! I just got a lot going on..."

"No need to explain!" Mike said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Look I'd like us to be friends so if it's okay. A group of us are going to a party and thought maybe you'd like to join us. It won't just be me!" He added. He was smiling so hard she could barely see his Asian eyes.

"I don't know... I'll discuss this with Sam tonight during dinner. I really do need the break though with all that I have going on."

"I understand!" Mike nodded as they walked out together.

"What kinda party is it?"

"My ex girlfriend Tina is having a small gathering for her birthday. So I invited some friends from class that knew her and now you!"

"Will this be awkward?" She asked thinking about being in the same room as his ex girlfriend. She prayed it wasn't a party where she was the only black person there.

"No we dated in high school. We are cool now." Mike said as they reached her car. "Well text me if you want to go I'll give you the address."

"Cool!" She said nodding as they lingered at her door.

"I would hug you but I remember what happened last time we hugged and..."

"It's cool Mike! I'll see you later!" Mercedes said laughing as she got in her car.

* * *

><p>During dinner Sam was really quiet as he thought of how he could tell Mercedes about the video. She was going on and on about her studies and the Sunbeam's. He nodded and smiled but his mind was busy replaying how he figured things would play out. He figured he'd show her the video and explain that it meant nothing and take it from there.<p>

"Why are you so quiet, Sam?"

"Just listening to my lady! I been thinking about you all day!" He wasn't lying she was the only thing on his mind. "Enjoying this candlelight dinner you prepared!" He said reaching over for her hand.

"Yeah well you made breakfast this morning." Mercedes replied smiling back at him. "Speaking of this morning, how was your meeting with Quinn?" Sam tried not to lose his smile.

"It was good! I have a few things I have to do this weekend. A gathering I have to show up for, I don't plan on staying late." He stated vaguely.

"Oh I have studying to do but I'm sure I can come be supportive!" Mercedes added. Sam began to panic and racked his brain.

"You sure? I don't want you sacrificing anymore for me!"

"No I need the break... plus I was invited to a party this weekend with Mike and his ex and I was going to see how you felt about it. But I'll just go with you instead!" Mercedes added. Sam noticed she said Mike and any other day he would be jealous but right now that was the best way to keep her away from all this.

"No babe! I trust you go hang with your friends!"

"Really?" She asked looking up at him. Sam stuffed his mouth with food and nodded. "That's really nice of you Sam! I know you don't really like Mike but he really feels bad..."

"It's no problem... I overreacted!"Sam added. He did overreact but he didn't trust Mike. He remembered Quinn's warning but decided tonight wasn't the night to talk about Cassie since he could tell tonight he was going to get lucky. "How about we stop talking about him and go to the room and you let me give you a massage?"

"A real massage or you just prepping me for sex?" Mercedes asked laughing as they both walked to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Mercedes arrived at the party a bit late because she had to also help Sam get dressed and ready. She entered the party and was shocked to see it was packed with people she'd seen around campus and some that she hadn't. She looked around for Mike but couldn't see him so she went to the bar and got herself a drink. As she cradled her drink in hand she bopped her head to the music. It was a nice decent diverse crowd which she liked. She was happy she chose to wear an outfit that wasn't too over the top. Her low cut top covered her midsection but fell right on top of her tight leather pants that she chose to wear. She finished it off with a pair of red heels that she was happy Sam didn't see she wore. She didn't dress up much since all she did was study so she felt like getting dolled up.<p>

"Hey sexy." She heard a voice say. She turned around and noticed a nice looking black man leaning towards her. "I'm Anthony!" He added offering his hand.

"I'm Mercedes, nice to meet you!"

"The pleasures all mine..." He said eyeing her up and down. "I know your sexy ass ain't here alone, so where your man at?" She began to reply when Mike came out of nowhere.

"He's right here!" Mike said wrapping his arm around her waist. Mercedes almost spat her drink out but played along.

"Oh there you are honey!"

"Let's go dance!" Mike said smiling. "Here hold her drink!" He handed the glass to Anthony and took her to the dance floor. "I'm sorry I did that!" He apologized once they were on the dance floor.

"It's cool... thanks for saving me!" She said as they danced. "He was undressing me with his eyes and that was creepy!"

"Well I don't blame him! You're looking..." He paused and licked his lips. "I'll remain respectful! You look radiant, my lady!" Mike said pulling her close to him. They were more slow dancing but the music wasn't slow at all.

"Why thank you!" Mercedes blushed as they continued to dance.

"I'm really happy you came!" Mike said into her ear then looking into her eyes. She blushed again and replied.

"I'm happy I came too!" Mercedes felt Mike moving closer to her and knew she needed to move. "Hey so when do I meet your friends?" She asked turning her head. She noticed the look of disappointment in his eyes but ignored it.

"Oh come... they are right over there!" He said taking her hand and guiding her to a small section where a group of people were talking and laughing. "Hey you guys I want you to meet my good friend Mercedes!"

"Hi Mercedes I'm Tina, I've heard so much about you!" Tina said pulling her in for a hug. "Come sit with us!"

"Hi I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine!"

"Nice to meet you!" Mercedes said shaking their hands. She looked around nervously as the others started to introduce themselves.

"My name is Jake and this is my girlfriend Marley and her sister Kitty!" Jake said pointing to a petite blonde. Mercedes reached over to shake her hand but Kitty ignored it and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about her, she's a bitch and she knows it!" Tina added as everyone laughed at her. Mercedes smiled and looked at Mike then back at Tina.

"Don't worry I know how to handle bitches!"

"Ooh Mike I like this one!" Kurt said smiling at Mercedes. Mercedes looked over at Mike wondering what did he tell them about her exactly. She was about to ask when Kurt let out a screech that paused them all. "Omg somebody leaked Cassie's new video out!"

"Really?" Blaine asked. "Heard she had a football player on it. I bet he's sexy!" Blaine added. Kurt eyed him suspiciously. "Put it on the big screen, babe!" Tina got up and told the DJ to pause as they play the new video. Mercedes wanted to add that it was her boyfriend but decided to sit quietly as Kurt found the video and pressed play. Mercedes watched the video dancing to the sound of the music. Mike was sitting near watching the video as well. Everyone was enjoying the video and so was Mercedes until she saw Cassie on Sam. She felt Mike staring at her but she kept calm. Sam told her nothing happened. And then it happened. She kissed him.

"Damn that was a hot kiss!" Blaine exclaimed. Mercedes wanted to burst. She wanted to cry she couldn't believe Sam didn't tell her that Cassie kissed him.

"Excuse me!" Mercedes said getting up and running from the table as everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. She could hear Mike running behind her as she reached outside. She was crying at this point and couldn't hold it any longer.

"Mercedes I'm sorry!" Mike said. Mercedes ran to him and cried in his arms. She was completely humiliated. Everyone was going to see this video. "Hey... look... it was just acting!" Mike said. Mercedes knew it was but she hated he didn't tell her about it. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yup!" She said calmly pushing him away and wiped her tears. She shuffled through her purse for her phone and dialed Quinn's number. "Hey Quinn!"

"Mercedes, look I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"Stop! Just stop! Tell me where Sam is right now!" Mercedes stated calmly. Mike was watching her pace with a fearful look in his eyes.

"Mercedes don't do anything crazy!" Quinn stated.

"QUINN TELL ME..." She started to shout then paused and continued calmly. "Please tell me where he is exactly so that I can go support him!"

"Okay Mercedes, but please don't cause a scene!" Quinn said reading off the address to her. Mercedes promised then hung up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Mike asked.

"Can you please?" She said handing him her keys to drive.


	8. Episode 8

*****This was so hard to write omg... Lol. This is episode 8 and it combines two episodes from The Game. I don't own these shows or characters. Hope y'all enjoy and stick around for the next episode.*****

* * *

><p>Sam arrived at the party in time to get his picture taken and answer questions about his involvement in the video. Some of the pictures he took with Cassie but most of them he did alone. Once inside they played a series of songs from Cassie's album and folks danced and mingled. Sam wanted badly to leave. All he wanted to go was make his appearance and leave. His mind kept running back to Mercedes, she was the best girlfriend ever. She helped him get ready for the party before getting dressed for her own. She asked him what party he was going to and he lied claiming it was something Sue wanted him to do. He couldn't stop the lies once it left his lips and they just kept pouring out.<p>

He walked around the party cradling his drink in hand. From where he stood he saw Quinn dancing with Puck. She was smiling really hard and he was whispering in her ear. Sam smiled. He'd never seen Quinn smile like that before. Most of her smiles seemed flirtatious but the one she was sporting right now was pure joy. He continued to watch them until he felt an arm cling to his.

"Dance with me!" Cassie said pulling him. He dropped his drink down as she pulled him towards the dance floor. He really didn't feel like dancing but he also didn't want to make a scene. Then an image flashed in front of him.

_Mercedes_

He looked again and the image was gone. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes and looked again. Nothing. He was either drunk or his mind was playing tricks on him. He looked down as Cassie was dancing on him and began to do a two step.

"Please don't tell me that's how you dance?" She shouted over the music while dancing around him. "Loosen up Sam! Come on!"

"I'm not a dancer! I'm a football player!"

"I've danced with plenty players to know that that's not a good enough reason!" Cassie stated dancing closer to him.. He backed away. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing! I'm going to go get me a drink!" Sam said walking away from her. He really wanted to run and go home. One more hour then he was free to leave.

_Mercedes_

He paused before reaching the bar. Was that Mercedes? Needing to get a closer look he walked up on the woman and turned her around. She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone I knew!"Sam apologized. The woman rolled her eyes at him and walked away. From the back she really looked like Mercedes. He really needed to leave because he was seeing Mercedes everywhere.

"Sam?" Cassie said pulling his arm. "What is your problem? And why were you talking to that woman?"

"Cassie there's something I need to tell you!" Sam stated looking at her. Cassie placed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ears then crossed her arms looking at him.

"I have a..." Sam started but was interrupted as these soft arms wrapped around his arms. He looked down and saw Mercedes and all blood rushed out of him.

"Hey babe!" Mercedes said smiling. It wasn't the same smile he saw Quinn have. It wasn't the smile he was used to. It sure wasn't a smile of someone who caught their man in a lie.

"Mercedes, thought you were at a party?"

"I was but I thought I'd come support my _man!_" Sam didn't miss the emphasis she placed on that word. "Oh wow Cassie! I'm a huge fan!" She said. Cassie looked shocked as she looked from Sam to Mercedes.

"Thank you!" Cassie managed to say.

"Cassie this is my girlfriend... Mercedes!"

"Nice to meet you Mercedes! I would say you're a lucky girl but it looks to me like Sam is the lucky one!" Cassie said looking at him. Sam felt almost as if his worlds were colliding. "If you don't mind I see a friend of mine over there!" She said before walking away. Sam turned his attention to Mercedes and immediately saw the hurt behind her eyes.

"Let me explain!"

"No need! I know everything I need to know! You lied to me but I had to see it for myself!"Mercedes said turning and walking away. Sam stood in disbelief. How did all this happen? He didn't do anything? Then he remembered Quinn's warming and now he was watching Mercedes walk away. Wait was that Mike? He ran after her. He refused to lose Mercedes over this.

* * *

><p>Mercedes held her composure as walked out. Inside she was bursting with tears but she held it all in. Mike walked next to her looking over at her every now and then. She knew he wanted to ask her if she was okay but instead he remained quiet. He stayed behind as she pretended to be the supportive girlfriend when she really just wanted to bust the windows out of Sam's car. Something she knew Santana would have suggested if she were here but Mike just held her hand instead.<p>

"Mercedes please!" She heard Sam shout. Her stomach churned just by the sound of his voice which made her even more mad. He hurt her and she was still getting butterflies by his voice. She paused as Sam reached for her hand. She pulled away and looked at him with disgust. "Please let me explain!"

"Let you explain what Sam?" She asked letting go of Mike and walking up to Sam. People started gathering and although she promised not to make a scene, the promise was far from her mind. "You want to explain how you lied to me? How you told me nothing happened?"

"It didn't mean a thing, Mercedes!"

"Then why lie, Sam, huh? If it didn't mean a thing why not be honest with me and tell me?" She asked as tears began to fall from her eyes. Sam reached up to wipe them away and she swatted him away. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Yes you are sorry! You lied to me! And from the looks on Cassie's face you probably never told her about me!"

"Mercedes please, let's go home and talk about this!" Sam said looking around at the spectators. "This isn't the time or place for this!"

"I'm not going home with you!" Mercedes said. Although she didn't really mean it at that point nor had she thought that far but she was so disgusted. She couldn't stand looking at him.

"What are you saying, Mercedes?" Sam asked and finally looked at Mike behind her. "Where are you going? With Mike?"

"Where I go is no longer your business! We're over!" Mercedes said turning to walk away. Sam pulled her hand once again.

"I can't let you do that!" He said pulling her back. Before she could stop herself she slapped Sam really hard. She hated that she did it the moment she heard the crowd gasp and saw Sam touched his face. It was too late to take it back and she was too upset.

"Take it, Sam! You made your bed full of lies... now lay in it!" Mercedes said turning again to walk away.

"Mercedes please!" He pleaded. "I can't live without you!" He said stopping her. She turned on her heels one last time walked over to him wiping her tears away.

"Well... I'll pray that you rest in peace!" Then she took Mike's hand and walked away.

A week later, Mercedes finally called Brittany. She waited that long only because she wasn't sure if she was back from her vacation. She didn't want to deal with Santana's attitude so she decided to just lay low at Mike's. He was a complete gentleman allowing her to sleep on his bed while he slept on the couch. He didn't bother her much but occasionally asking if she was okay. He also brought her notes from class even though she wasn't in the mood to study. But she needed her clothes so she needed help from her girls.

"Mercedes! We've been worried sick!"Brittany said immediately into the phone. Mercedes could hear Santana say 'Speak for yourself!' Which made her laugh.

"Yeah I'm okay I guess!"

"Where are you staying?"

"At a friends which is why I was calling, I need your help!"

"We're your Sunbeam sisters we got your back!" Brittany said and again she could hear Santana say 'speak for yourself!'

"I need some of my things from the house and I'm not ready to look at Sam or deal with him right now. Can you please go get them for me?" Mercedes begged as she heard the girls shuffling with the phone.

"Why don't you just buy new stuff? Call your parents they got money!" she heard Santana say grabbing the phone from Brit.

"No... I can't deal with my parents right now either! Please I just need clothes and change of underwear! I've been going commando for a couple days now!" She confessed.

"Wanky!"

"Santana, give me the phone!" She heard Brit say. "We'll get your stuff. Give me the address where you are now and we'll get the key!"

"Thank you Brit and please don't tell Sam where I am. I really need the space to think!" She pleaded.

"You got it!"

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Mercedes left. It had been a whole week since she slapped the living daylights out of him. A week since he felt her lips on his. Seven whole days without hearing her laugh or seeing her on the couch studying. He was a wreck and his friends were no help at all. Quinn was also upset at him.<p>

"I told you to tell her about the kiss! I can't believe you lied about the party! You both made a scene at the party making my business look bad. I've been working my tail off trying to fix this mess you created!" Quinn went on. Sam apologized but of course she wasn't having it. She stated that Cassie wanted to no longer work with him. Something he didn't care about because he didn't want to work with her anymore. He hated hurting Quinn's business but it was her job to make him look good and fix this so he allowed her to do whatever she wanted.

At practice, he was once again the brunt of all jokes. He never said a word. He deserved all jokes that were said.

"Sam, all jokes aside, you need to get your girl back!" Artie said once they were back at his place. Sam was hoping Mercedes would have stopped there for Brit but Artie said he hadn't seen Mercedes. "She did ask Brit if she could stay here though but I said no! Can't have another person in here running up my light bill!"

"Man, Artie, I wish you were there to see the slap heard around the world!" Puck said laughing. "And then she left with this ninja looking dude!"

"Puck... cool it!" Artie said. "Do you know where she's staying?" He asked Sam. Sam looked over at him almost near tears.

"I have no clue!"he said shaking his head.

"Man, I hope you're not about to cry again 'cause I swear you're turning into a bitch!" Puck said looking at Sam. At that point Sam was all cried out.

"I'm going to just head on home." He said walking out of the house. He drove home to find Brittany and Santana about to walk out with Mercedes things. "What are you ladies doing?"

"Sam, we're just getting some of Mercedes things that she needs!" Brittany said as they tried to roll out with two suitcases. Sam felt defeated! He knew he couldn't let her move out. They've always loved with each other. Once she moved he knew it was really over. He couldn't let that happen.

"I can't let you guys take her stuff!"

"Trouty mouth, I told med school I'd get her things and that's what imma do!" Santana said rolling to the door. Sam looked at the girls with pleading eyes. He was tired of crying but he felt so helpless as he dropped down on the couch crying. Brittany ran to him. "Oh lord, don't fall for those crocodile tears! He's an actor now they can do those easily now!" Santana ranted.

"Stop out Santana! He's really hurting here!"

"Serves him right!" She said looking at her nails.

"I'm not letting Mercedes go! She's my everything! She's my rock!" Sam said looking at Brittany. "I can't let her go! I can't!"

"I understand but my loyalty is with my Sunbeam sister and I promised I'd get her things. Give her some time and then fight for her!" Brittany said getting up to leave.

"NO BRITTANY!" Sam shouted startling both girls. "Leave her things!" He said more calmer. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face.

"Calm down Trouty! Damn!" Santana said dropping the suitcase and walking out the door. He was fuming at this point. Not mad at the ladies or Mercedes! He was mad at himself but he wasn't giving up on her.

"Fight for her Sam! I'll be rooting for you on the side lines!" Brit said dropping the suitcase she held and walking out smiling at him. He fell to his knees cradling his head as he cried not knowing how he planned to fight for her. But he never planned on giving up.


	9. Chapter 9

*****Hey y'all! Sorry it's been a minute. A lot has been going on with glee so I kinda fell back on updating as quickly. Anyway this is episode 9. It has one of my favorite scenes from THE GAME in it. I don't own glee or the game or MJs song. **

**Before I go I do want to thank everyone that has this as a favorite and have left reviews. I want to thank all the reviewers good and bad. To those saying that they can't follow the story line I suggest watching THE GAME on YouTube. I write this as a hobby just for fun so no I won't be looking for a beta. If you think this is horrible just don't read it. Some fics aren't for everybody I know it. If you have constructive criticism on how I can improve it other than suggesting beta I'll be happy to make adjustments. But thanks again to all that read this and want to continue. *****

* * *

><p>"Well I'm not gon cry, I'm not gon cry, I'm not gon shed no tears..." Mercedes sang off key as she walked around Mike's apartment in her pajamas. "Not gon cry no not this time 'cause your not worth my tears!" She continued to sing. This is how things have been off and on for the past 3 weeks. One day she was dealing with it just fine and the next she was crying, singing and debating if she should get back with Sam. "Sing it Mary!" She exclaimed before plopping herself down on the sofa in the living room. She wanted to call Brittany and Santana but every time she called they took Sam's side. And she wasn't ready to face Sam again.<p>

It had been 2 weeks since she last saw Sam. She really didn't want to but after Brittany called and said he didn't allow them to leave with her things she decided to go herself. She went around the time she assumed he'd be at practice and took Mike along with her. When she arrived she noticed his car wasn't there and told Mike to just wait for her downstairs. Walking into the apartment felt weird. It was her apartment too but it still felt weird and it was a mess. Sam hadn't cleaned up at all and everything in her wanted to clean up really quick but she decided against it.

"Just grab your things and go! You're not his mama!" Mercedes said to herself. She noticed her bags were still packed in placed in a corner. The room seemed almost the same way she left it the night of the party. "He hasn't slept in here since that night?" She asked herself as she walked towards the bed. She noticed a red item under his pillow and pulled it out. She brushed her hand over it and smiled. She couldn't believe she still held on to this gift as long as she had. A red heart box with a painted saint inside. It wasn't expensive but it meant so much more than anything anyone had given her.

"I gave that to you, remember!" Sam said scaring her. She never heard him come in. She wasn't ready to see him again even though every part of her missed him. Those same parts of her was still upset with him. He still looked good even though it was obvious he'd seen better days. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said dropping his duffle bag to the ground. "Thank you for coming home!" Sam said running up to her and hugging her tight.

"No...Sam... I...I..." Mercedes pulled away from him slowly. She didn't want to look at his pleading eyes. She wasn't ready for this conversation.

"What?" Sam asked then noticing her bags. "You're still leaving me, Mercedes?" Sam said trying to get her to look at him. "Please... Mercedes... don't..."

"I just came to get my things!" She said pushing past him to her bags. Sam pulled her to him and kissed her. At first Mercedes squirmed and tried to wiggle away. Then Sam soften his grip on her hands and then placed it around her waist. Mercedes felt herself melt in his kiss, as her arms inched their way around his neck. His tongue slipped past her lips as he deepened the kiss. He started guiding her towards the bed and broke Mercedes out of the trance she was in. "Sam stop!" She said pushing him once again. "I...I only came for my things!"

"Mercedes please don't do this! We've never lived apart from each other! I really can't do this without you!" Sam said walking up to her. "Just... stay... okay?" He said holding her hand. "We'll talk about everything!"

"I'll... I'll call you when I'm ready to talk!" Mercedes said letting go of his hand and waking out of the bedroom. She was almost out the door when Mike walked in.

"Is everything okay? You've been up here a while and I thought I saw Sam come up." Mike asked walking in and looking between Sam and Mercedes. Before Mercedes knew what was happening Sam was in Mike's face.

"Mercedes! You're not leaving with him!"

"Sam..." Mike said raising his hands up to show he means no harm. "I'm only here to help her get her things. I didn't come to start any trouble. Okay Sam?"

"Stop saying my name as if you know me!" Sam said shoving Mike. "You don't know me!" Mercedes hated that she put Mike in this. She's never had two guys fight over her and really had no idea what to do.

"Sam stop it!"

"Look, I don't want no trouble but I'm not letting you shove me again!"Mike said with his teeth clenched. They both stood inches away from each other ready to fight.

"Mercedes, don't leave with him! I swear..." Sam said not looking her way. Mercedes hated seeing him like this but she needed to think and couldn't while seeing Sam every day. She grabbed her bags and the red hearted box and walked towards the door.

"Mike, please take these to the car!" She said handing the bags to him. Without looking away from Sam he asked if she was sure. "Please!" She watched as Mike stepped away slowly from Sam grabbing her things and leaving.

"So... you're with... him now?" Sam asked finally looking her way.

"No Sam... he's really just a friend!" Mercedes responded despite the look on his face that said he didn't believe it. "She walked over to him to him and placed the red box in his hand and turned to walk away.

That was 2 weeks ago. He'd call and left messages that she still hadn't listened to. The first night she slept at Mike's had to have been the worst. She questioned every thought she had. She debated if she was making a big deal over nothing. She couldn't get over him lying. He'd lied to her before but never over a woman. What was so special about Cassie? Sure she was taller, blonde and had a flat stomach. Those thoughts haunted her so much that the next day she agreed to go to the dance studio with Mike. Volunteering to go with him every time he did. She was eager to lose weight and get a flat stomach as well. She didn't tell Mike that but he caught on.

"You know you're beautiful right?" He asked one night on the way home. She remembered sighing out loud. She hated this speech and really didn't want to hear it.

"Yes Mike I know!"

"Just want to make sure..." He said as they pulled into his parking spot. "Look, I'm not going to lecture you. I love having you come to the studio with me but I just want to make sure you're not doing this because of Sam."

'I'm not! I'm doing this for me! I love to dance!" Mercedes replied opening her door and stepping out.

Other than that Mike had given Mercedes all the space she needed. She took over his bedroom while he slept on the couch. Today she woke up and he was already gone. She had no class today so only thing planned was for Mike to pick her up later that day to go to the studio.

* * *

><p>With Mercedes gone he decided to put all his focus on his second love. Football. He was at practice every chance he got. And in the gym every day. He did everything to keep busy to keep his mind off Mercedes. All he kept thinking was of her being with Mike. And Artie and Puck did nothing to help him.<p>

"So... you're telling me that you let Mercedes walk out of your house... with another man?" Artie asked for the fifth time as he prepared to lift weights.

"I bet he's rubbing all over her fine ass right now!" Puck added as he walked over to spot for Artie. "Can I get next?"

"Puck... I swear I'll knock your teeth in if you talk about my girl like that again!" Sam said getting in his face. Ever since Mercedes left he's been ready to fight any and every body.

"Oh where was that spunk when the Asian man took your girl?"

"Puck chill..." Artie said putting his hands between the two of them. "But seriously rookie you gotta let it go. You can't keep trying to fight everybody especially when you know you're going to lose." Artie added with a laugh.

"Yeah back up rookie!" Puck added backing away. "Plus I'm pretty sure all Asians know karate!"

"Okay that's racist!"

"Look, I was joking about wanting next. Every one knows I'm with Quinn now!"

"Has Brittany talked to Mercedes?" Sam asked ignoring Puck. Artie continued counting his reps as if he had no plans to answer.

"Look I heard Santana say that she planned on going running with Mercedes this weekend at the San Diego park." Puck added. "Don't say I never helped you with nothing!" Sam smiled and gave him dap.

"Thanks man! And I'm sorry about earlier!"

"Man get your soft ass out of here..." Puck said. "You watch too much lifetime rookie!"

Sam smiled and walked away he needed to call Santana. He needed to set up a plan to get Mercedes back but he needed her help to do it. Walking to his locker he took his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Trouty mouth, make it quick! Brit and I are actually in the middle of something!" Santana said immediately.

"It's Sam!"

"I'm not good with names! So what do you want?" Santana said into the phone. Sam wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly but it sounded as if he heard Brittany whimpering.

"Is Brit okay?"

"Did you call to see if she's okay? 'Cause you know she has a cell phone!" She said then it sounded as if Brittany was getting louder. And the sound was getting erotic.

"Um no..." Sam tried to ignore what he felt was going on. He needed to focus on Mercedes." It's about Mercedes! I know you're going to be with her this weekend and I was wondering if you could help me out!"

"Sam, I don't help people out unless there's something in it for me. So talk to me!" Sam paused again then smiled.

"I won't tell Artie you're sleeping with his wife!" Sam stated then waited for a response. Santana being quick on her toes responded quickly.

"Brit has slept over my house plenty times. It's called a slumber party when girls do it. Or girls night out. Why would Artie care?"

"Santana, you know what I mean!"Sam said and there was a pause and suddenly rustling and mumbling then phone went mute. He looked at the phone to make sure she didn't hang up. He was just bluffing because he wasn't sure they were having sex but now he knew for sure.

"Alright Trouty! We'll help you!" Santana said then Brittany grabbed the phone from her.

"I would have helped you either way. You don't need to threaten us!"

"Sorry Brit...Artie's my boy! What you're doing is wrong but it's between the three of you. I just need to know that you'll help me get Mercedes back."

"Yes just promise me you won't tell Artie." Brittany stated after a brief pause. Sam agreed and proceeded to tell her his plans.

* * *

><p>Mercedes stood in the back of the dance studio trying to follow the steps. Mike usually took some time out to show her the steps so she could keep up. Today he was avoiding her even during the ride there he didn't say much to her. She wondered if it was due to how she looked that day. When he came in she wasn't singing sad songs but she was watching movies that had her crying. At that moment when he walked in she was watch LOVE &amp; BASKETBALL. Her hair was still wrapped up and she was wearing one of his oversized shirts and leggings. He paused when he looked at her said hi and then proceeded to the shower.<p>

She looked down at what she wore to the studio. She didn't feel entirely undesirable but then again she wasn't trying to be desirable. She looked at him through the mirror as he showed the steps once more and caught his eyes. He paused for a minute and have her a brief smile then continued. She finally caught on by the time class was over and everyone was leaving the studio. She continued to do the steps, not for any other reason but to keep her eyes away from Mike. He was in the opposite corner of the studio taking his shirt off. She could see him in her peripherals that he was now seated and watching her. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and focused, doing the steps again.

"One and two... and three and four..." She continued to count. She noticed Mike standing up wiping sweat off his abs and walking towards her. "Breathe Mercedes breathe! It's just Mike! So what he's sexy as hell!" She thought to herself.

"You almost got it, Mercedes!" She heard Mike say walking behind her. "Just hold your arms out like this when you do... and three and four." He instructed placing one hand around her waist and the other holding her hand. "There you go... now flow with it"

"Like this?" She managed to ask. He was still holding on to her as she continued to do the dance. She watched him watch her from the mirror and almost missed a step when Mike bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah just like that!"

"Ummmm okay thanks!" She said stopping and forcing a smile on her lips. He turned around till she was facing him and pulled her close. She felt her heart pounding unsure if it was due to the crazy cardio or his intense stare. She couldn't move and she didn't as Mike lowered his head to kiss her. She didn't stop him. His lips were thin and different from Sam's plump ones. Her mind drifted to Sam and she slowly pushed Mike away. "Sorry Mike!"

"Uhhh... no I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" He said backing away from her. "I'll be in the car when you're ready to go." He said rushing back to his corner. He grabbed his things and left without a look back.

The ride back was quiet. Too quiet. It was obvious that they were both thinking about the kiss. She knew she shouldn't have let him do it. And now she feels like she cheated on Sam. But she's not with Sam right now. Did she break up with him officially? She looked over at Mike and knew things were going to be different.

"I shouldn't have kissed you!" Mike finally said as they reached the entrance of his apartment. "I just... like you... a lot more than I should!" He said looking over at her.

"Mike..."

"Wait let me finish!" He said cutting her off and putting the car in park. "I know it's only been three weeks but I was hoping that you'd have feelings for me now. I was sort of happy, that you left Sam'cause I saw this as my chance. I know that sounds horrible but I really wanted to be with you. Kissing you was... not only too soon but dumb." He paused and took Mercedes hands. "You love Sam and he clearly loves you. I know he lied but given his situation I think I would have done the same thing he did. I would have said this earlier if I didn't like you so much. But because I like you so much I don't want to see you sad."

"I don't know what to say."

"I know I won't stop liking you. And I know my kiss didn't help things. Having you here makes me want you more each day. And you're in my bed and all I wanna do is hold you. But you're in there every night crying over another guy. It's hard to deal with." Mike added letting her hands go. Mercedes understood completely what he was saying and knew it would come to this.

"Look, I can go stay with my friend Santana for a bit." Mercedes said forcing a smile. "You've been a really great friend to me Mike! I'll always appreciate you for being there for me these past few weeks!" Mercedes gave his hand a squeeze. "Let's go get my things, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Sam watched from the distance as Mercedes stretched with Santana and Brittany. If his plans went accordingly he'd be on his way to getting his lady back. He watched as they began to jog and followed behind them carefully. He could hear them talking about Mercedes moving into Santana's house. He wondered why Santana didn't tell him this. What happened to her and Mike? He decided to push that thought away and focused on the plan he had. He noticed Santana giving the signal that they were ready. He gave the signal to every one that they will start in five seconds. He pressed the button and allowed the music to blare out. He noticed Mercedes looking around as people around her began to dance to Michael Jackson's DO YOU REMEMBER THE TIME.<p>

"Oh my God is this a flash mob?" She screamed with excitement turning to Santana and Brittany. "Wait you guys are in this too?" She asked as they both began to dance as well.

"Do you remember the time... when we fell in love..." Sam began to sing imitating MJs moves. Mercedes turned in shock as Sam walked to the front of the flash mob singing while they danced in the back. All of the people he hired from a dance studio and they stated they knew the moves like the back of their hands. Brittany and Santana said they learned in high school during a cheerleading routine they had to learn. So his plan was really easy to do. He'd been doing Michael omissions since he was a kid so he knew he had to go with a classic to get his lady back. The smile on her face as everyone danced and he sang was what he hoped for.

"Oh my God!" Mercedes kept saying over and over as she watched Sam sing. He walked up to her and planted a kiss on it. "Sam."

"Do you remember girl... in her fall... in the spring... what about us girl?" He continued to sing until the song stopped and everyone at the park clapped.

"Sam Evans... you are crazy!"

"We determined that in high school!"

"You can't keep trying to win me back with Michael songs. You know he's my weakness!" Mercedes added with a smile.

"I know!" Sam said smiling. "I know I have to earn your trust again... but just give me a chance. Go out on date with me."

"Just a date?"

"Yes... you can decide when you're ready to come home but you know I won't give up on us!" Sam stated as he waited on her to respond. She looked around at Santana and Brittany who were smiling really hard.

"Alright one date... and then we'll take it from there."

"Yes... She said yes... Yes!" Sam said jumping in the air and shouting it over and over as he walked away. "I love you Mercedes!" He shouted loudly and watched as she blushed and waved at him.


End file.
